


been with you such a long time, you're my sunshine

by laminy



Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [21]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: Joe and Rami visit Aberystwyth for their anniversary, and Ben and Gwil do some babysitting.(takes place in June 2042)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438129
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	been with you such a long time, you're my sunshine

“Now now, wait, love. You have to let me see.”

Ben sighs, reaching into the bag he’d been given at the shop. “Fine,” he mutters reluctantly. He’s not sure why he’s feeling so particularly petulant. Gwil wears glasses. Gwil looks _gorgeous_ in glasses. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with them. He’s just annoyed. And Gwil can tell.

Gwil chuckles, looking at Ben. “Love,” he says gently, “we live together. How long did you really think you could go without me seeing you in them?”

“I don’t know. Forever?” Ben opens the case, carefully taking the glasses out. He tries to avoid smudging the lenses, but he knows from dating Gwil for two-and-a-half years that that’s much easier said than done. Ben can’t even count how many times Gwil has spent forever cleaning his glasses just to put them on and smudge them again almost immediately. He slides them on, and looks over at Gwil.

Gwil’s smile immediately grows. “Absolutely beautiful.” He reaches out, gently brushing his fingers over Ben’s cheek. “As always.”

Ben smiles faintly at Gwil’s words, but he still looks away bashfully. “I feel like such a swot,” he says.

“Well, you are, so no problem there. Come on, love, it’s the 21st century, haven’t we evolved past this yet?”

Ben sighs again. Honestly, he’s surprised he hasn’t needed them before— he grew up with his face stuck either in a book or his computer. He made it through his first degree just fine, and no trouble with the IIS. But the last few weeks, he’d started noticing the strain on his eyes, and Gwil had finally dragged him to the optometrist. She’d told him he’d probably only need to wear them when he was reading or looking at a screen, but when is Ben not doing at least one of those? Ben pushes the bridge of his glasses up, and he tries giving Gwil a smile.

Gwil reaches out to gently curl a lock of Ben’s hair around his finger before he fixes it, smoothing it back. “Just there,” Gwil murmurs. “Perfect. You’re like a model.” Ben makes a quiet noise, and Gwil’s smile fades slightly. “Love?”

“Mm?”

Gwil shifts on the sofa, taking Ben’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Are you sure you didn’t need glasses before this?”

Ben thinks for a moment. “Uh, well, I don’t know, really. I got my eyes tested when I got my driving license. But…I don’t think since then, no. I’m not sure. But I never noticed anything. Why?”

“Just checking.” Gwil squeezes Ben’s hand again, then leans in to kiss his cheek.

“What’s that for?”

“I just wanted to make sure that…” Gwil shrugs a shoulder. “That you hadn’t needed them for— well, I was worried that you needed them awhile ago and…didn’t get them.” He pauses for a moment, as if to catch his breath, and then continues quickly, “maybe because someone said you wouldn’t be handsome with them on.” He looks at Ben knowingly. “I just wanted to check.”

Ben leans in, giving Gwil a gentle kiss. “You’re very sweet to ask,” he says softly. “And you’re not wrong, I wouldn’t put it past…someone. But no. It’s just me in my old age.”

“Oh heavens,” Gwil says. “Old age? What does that say about me then?"

“It makes you distinguished.” Ben kisses Gwil again. “Worldly.”

“Oh, I certainly am that,” Gwil says. “ _Very_ well-traveled.”

“You make that sound filthy,” Ben says, trying not to laugh.

“That’s because I’m a very filthy person.” Ben finally does laugh, shoulders scrunched up by his ears, a wide smile on his face. Gwil smiles as well, kissing him again. “Come here, love,” he says, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, tugging him onto his lap. “Let me show you how filthy I really am.”

Ben laughs some more, and shifts on Gwil’s lap. He pushes himself up so that he can lean down and deepen the kiss, his hands clutching at Gwil. He moans softly, Gwil’s mouth falling open under his. Then Ben tilts his head the other way, and their glasses clatter together. Ben pulls back, laughing softly.

“Don’t scratch my glasses, love,” Gwil says, “these are expensive.”

“Only because you’re bloody blind as a bat without them,” Ben says. “Mine were just cheap.”

“Bats aren’t blind, love,” Gwil says, and Ben sighs. “In fact, did you know that larger bats can see—”

Ben presses his finger to Gwil’s mouth, and smiles when Gwil playfully nips at it. “Gwilym,” Ben says patiently, “you must know that it’s just a saying.”

“And you must know how passionate I am about biology.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “How have I been cursed with such a _swot_ for my partner?” he asks with a teasing smile.

“Just lucky I guess.” Gwil leans up, giving Ben another quick kiss. “Now, shall I teach you the art of snogging in glasses?” He kisses Ben again, smiling against his mouth. “Or should we just take them off?”

“Hmm.” Ben shifts on Gwil’s lap, thinking. “I _am_ a very quick learner,” he says after a moment.

“Well then,” Gwil says, “get down here.”

Ben laughs again before he leans down, kissing Gwil. He moans softly, settling his weight on Gwil’s lap, relaxing against him. 

Gwil slides his hands down over Ben’s back, his waist, and then past his hips as well. They come to rest on Ben’s ass, tugging him in closer. “Love."

“Yes,” Ben murmurs, and he tilts his head again, their glasses clattering together once more.

“Well, first of all.” Gwil pulls his head back. “You can’t just turn your head, you’ve got to pull back and _then_ turn your head, otherwise our glasses are going to get tossed in the bin.”

“Sorry,” Ben whispers, swiping his thumb over Gwil’s bottom lip.

“And secondly,” Gwil says, “how do I look?”

Ben frowns, sitting back to look at Gwil’s face, really studying him. “What do you mean?” he asks. “You look lovely as usual. Is something wrong?”

“Not, not at all,” Gwil says. “But I thought maybe I looked a bit better, now that you can actually see me.” He gives Ben a cheeky wink. 

Ben snorts. “Yes, dear. You look _gorgeous_.”

“Thank _god_ ,” Gwil says. “I’m so chuffed to hear it. Now remember— pull back, and _then_ —”

“Oh, shut up.” Ben’s still laughing softly as he leans in, giving Gwil another kiss.

\+ + + + +

For the past couple months, since Joe’s family went back to New York, the four of them have been splitting their time between Aber and London. Not evenly, since it’s still much easier to have Sami be at home in London with all his things, and they don’t really feel it’s fair to ask Nelly to take care of Augie every week. But it’s also not fair for Ben and Gwil to leave the girls with Brian either. So, though Gwil had suggested finding a flat for him and Ben in London, to spend time there between Gwil’s volunteering and Ben’s meetings with his supervisor, it’s worked out that Ben and Gwil go stay with Rami and Joe every few days, then they head back, and a few days later, Rami and Joe come visit them.

It’s not _ideal_ ; in Joe’s perfect world, at least, if not all of theirs, the four of them would find a way to be closer all the time. But now that Rami and Joe are free from work and university, Gwil and Ben are busy with it.

Ben has a small office space in the campus library; it’s really just a desk and a couple shelves, a place for him to keep his research without having to carry books back and forth every day. He can do work at home, and he tries to some days, when he doesn’t want to leave the girls, but he’s more productive on campus. 

Gwil’s volunteering regularly three times a week at the National Library of Wales, just a short walk from the flat. He’d tried four days a week, but it felt like too much, interfering with their visits to London. One night a week, though, he has another art course— illustration of mosses, liverworts, and lichens. Joe had made a face and a sound of distress when he’d heard about that. But Gwil said it was either that, or illustration of seed heads, which sounded more interesting but didn’t work as well with his schedule. Joe had just looked at Ben, who shrugged and smiled like, _I know, but I love him._

While working on his dissertation, Ben has also been preparing— not for interviews just yet, but more just for the _idea_ of interviews. He and Gwil, along with help from Ben’s supervisor, have come up with a pretty good list of places Ben should apply to first. Some are places that Ben’s supervisor knows will be looking for archivists soon. Others are places that aren’t hiring but that Ben’s supervisor has some connection to maybe convince them to give Ben a shot. Others are just places that Ben saw online and thought he could imagine himself working. Ben’s tried getting Gwil’s input, feeling guilty that their future seems to depend entirely on where Ben can get a job, regardless of whether or not Gwil actually likes the city it’s in. But any time he brings it up, Gwil assures him that he could live almost anywhere, as long as he was with Ben.

It might be a bit harder to persuade Rami and Joe to follow them just _anywhere_. So in addition to cities they want to live in, and cities that could actually offer Ben a good job, they have to take into account cities that have IIS offices— of which there aren’t many. So, cities within a relatively short commute of one are also on the list.

Sometimes Ben wakes up wishing he could forget about the IIS and looking at different cities, and thinking about job interviews. He wants to have his dream job dropped into his lap. But it’s not happening, sadly, so he works on his dissertation, and his CV, and imagines what life will be like in a few months.

It’s Rami and Joe’s turn to come to Aber, and they’re coming to celebrate their anniversary— not the anniversary of their wedding, but of their first kiss and first date. Ben and Gwil teased them that they just want an excuse to celebrate and get gifts, because Ben and Gwil only have _one_ anniversary, despite all the shit they’ve been through. But Joe just told them to shut up and prepare their room, because they’re coming to party.

What sort of party they were going to get up to into Aberystwyth with a newborn baby, Ben’s not entirely sure. And it’s not _their_ room, so he won’t be preparing shit, but he and Gwil are at least polite enough to pick them up at the train station. They’re only meeting Joe and Rami, but they’re _welcoming_ Sami. 

Ben snuggles against Gwil as they watch the train from London pull into the station. 

“How exciting,” Gwil murmurs, turning to press a kiss to Ben’s forehead. There’s a few more moments before the doors open, and Gwil straightens up, looking around to spot them. 

“Alright, calm down,” Ben says, and then they catch sight of Joe stepping out of the train, bags in hand. Ben and Gwil grin and wave, and Joe glances around, face lighting up when he sees them. 

As Ben and Gwil head across the platform towards them, a porter steps out of the train, ensuring that Rami can push the pram through the doors without any trouble. Rami and Joe both thank him, and then Rami smiles when he sees Ben and Gwil as well.

“Hi!” Rami eagerly waves over at them.

“Hello,” Gwil says warmly, and Ben grins, waving back. “How was the train?” Gwil pulls Joe into a hug, squeezing him tightly before he takes one of the bags from him. Gwil leans in and kisses Rami on the cheek, then waves at Sami, who’s fast asleep in the pram.

“He’s not excited to see us?” Ben asks, hugging Rami. 

“He’s so bored of you guys,” Joe says, and Ben rolls his eyes. “You been to Aber once, you’ve been here a million times.”

“What are you doing here then?” Ben asks as they start walking toward the exit. “If Aber’s so _boring_ , I’m sure you could’ve celebrated your anniversary at home.”

“Yeah, but you’re a free babysitter,” Joe says. Ben scowls at him, and Joe grins, pulling Ben in by the waist. “Oh, Benny. You know we love you.”

“Mm, so I’ve been told,” Ben mutters, but Joe gives him a playful shake, and Ben finally smiles.

“Aren’t you going to welcome us back?” Joe asks.

“We’re meeting you at the bloody train station, what more do you need from us?” Ben asks. “Besides, we just saw you last week, calm down.”

“I know, but I miss you when you’re gone,” Joe says. “So fill us in.”

“I can promise your lives are infinitely more interesting than ours.” Ben looks back down at Sami, smiling.

“Excuse me,” Gwil says, “but speak for yourself.”

“Oh?” Rami asks. “What’s going on?”

“Well, I was working on cataloguing part of the audio-visual collection,” Gwil starts. Joe looks at Ben, rolling his eyes, but Ben just elbows Joe in the side. “And we have a copy of the _first_ Welsh language feature film. Isn’t that absolutely brilliant?”

“Very,” Rami says.

“There are all sorts of films,” Gwil says. “Not just— not just scripted films, but documentaries, and amateur films that people made for fun. I watched a short film about a football player from 1912!”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Rami says. “Really interesting.”

Joe looks at Ben, making a face that most people wouldn’t be able to read. But Ben knows it means, _we’re spending our lives with two grandfathers._ Ben grins back at him.

“You can watch it online,” Gwil says to Rami, “I can show you back at the flat. How was the train?”

“Lovely,” Rami says. “I really do enjoy it.”

“What about getting a car?” Ben asks. “I’m not sure where you’d park it, but it might end up being easier in the long run.”

“Then Rami would have to learn how to drive,” Joe says.

“I don’t _mind_ cars,” Rami says. “But I still don’t need to know how to drive one.”

“It might be best in an emergency,” Ben says.

“Then why don’t you and Gwil have one?” Rami asks.

“Ooh,” Joe laughs, looking back and forth between them. “He’s got you there.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Well, we just might,” he says. “Depending on where we live, a car might be more convenient. It’s just that we can walk everywhere in Aber.” He looks back down at Sami. “Is there a check-up at three months?”

Rami shakes his head. “No. Two, and then not again until four.” His eyes widen and he looks back and forth between Ben and Sami. “Why? Do you see something wrong? Is he okay?”

“God, yes,” Ben says, “I promise. I just— wondered what he weighed, that sort of thing. Don’t worry, he’s fine.” 

“Sorry,” Rami says. “Still trying not to be the nervous father.”

“Don’t apologize,” Ben says. “I know you’re just fine. And so he is.”

“Thank you.”

Gwil and Joe lead the way with the bags, talking about baseball scores, and the upcoming US Open golf tournament. Rami and Ben follow behind, speaking a bit quieter and watching Sami.

When they get to the flat, Gwil unlocks the door, then looks back at Rami. “Do you want to take him out?”

“Oh, I don’t, he’s still sleeping. But…” Rami looks at Ben. “Will you take the pram on your own?” Ben nods, and Rami picks Sami up, holding him up to his chest. “Shh, habibi.” He nuzzles Sami as he lets out a few soft whimpers and coos, and then Rami steps back, letting Ben take the pram.

Gwil holds the door open for Joe, then hands the keys over to him. Rami follows with a half-awake Sami, and Ben starts manoeuvring the pram up the stairs behind them.

At the top of the stairs, Joe unlocks the door to the flat, glancing back and smiling at Rami and Sami. “Hi, buddy, are you waking up? What’s going on? Did you wake up in Aber?”

“It was almost time for him to get up anyway,” Rami says. 

“That’s right,” Joe says, leaning in to smooth his hand over Sami’s head, pressing a kiss there. “Nap time’s over, buddy. What do you think about that?” He pauses, waiting for Sami to make a few noises, and Joe’s smile grows. “You’re right. It is almost lunch time, but we’ll wait a bit.”

Gwil helps Ben bring the pram into the flat, and then smiles at them all. “Well, here we are. Do you want this down here?” he asks, lifting Sami’s diaper bag. 

“Probably for now,” Rami says, “thank you.” He shifts on his feet a few times, carefully bouncing Sami up and down as he rubs his back. “Do you want to hold him?” he asks Joe.

“Nah, I’ll just run this bag upstairs first,” Joe says, lifting their suitcase. “Be right back.” He walks by Rami, giving Sami one last kiss before he heads upstairs.

“Oh, I’m quite sure I heard him asking for his Uncle Gwil,” Gwil says, holding his arms out to take Sami. “Hello, hello, Sami. Remember me?” Gwil grins at Sami, gently wiggling his foot.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Ben asks, reaching out to rest his hand on Rami’s arm.

“Oh, yes please,” Rami says, “whatever you have that’s cold. Thank you.”

Upstairs, Joe walks into the second bedroom, automatically flicking on the lights even though it’s a bright, sunny day. “Well, well, well.” Joe looks over at the crib. “What the _heck_ do we have here?” He sets the bag down, and then leans down over the crib. “Hello Miss Blossom. What are you doing in here?” He pets Peaseblossom, gently scratching under her chin. 

Peaseblossom looks up at him and meows, and Joe laughs softly, still petting her. “Your parents let you get away with murder, don’t they? This isn’t your bed, no, Blossom, this is _Sami’s_ bed.” He pulls his hand away, and Blossom meows again, and Joe sighs. “Okay, fine,” he says, petting her again. “You can stay. But just for now.” He moves their bag further into the room, just out of the way. “We’ll be downstairs, Blossom.” He waves at the crib. “Join us for drinks later on.” 

Joe bounds downstairs, hopping over the last couple steps, and Rami looks over at him in shock.

“What if you’d fallen?” Rami asks. “What if you’d sprained your ankle?”

Ben and Gwil glance at each other, trying not to laugh. “Hear that, Sami?” Gwil asks, gently rubbing Sami’s back, soothing him. “That’s your baba, you won’t be allowed to have a single bit of fun.”

“No running, no jumping,” Ben continues. “How boring.”

“I didn’t say that,” Rami says quickly. “I’m not boring.”

“Well,” Joe says.

“I’m not boring!” Rami says again.

“Just teasing, Rami,” Gwil says. “You’re not boring.”

“I went to space!” Rami exclaims, and the other three laugh.

Gwil repeatedly kisses Sami’s cheek, making loud smooching noises, gently bouncing Sami up against his chest. “Will you go to space, chap? What do you think?”

“Never,” Rami says, and Gwil chuckles.

“Well, that’s that, then,” Gwil says to Sami. 

“Joe,” Rami says. “I am _not_ boring, you take that back.”

“I will.” Joe walks over to where Rami is sitting at the kitchen table, his drink in front of him. He leans down to kiss Rami. “I haven’t been bored a day in my life since I met you.” He gently pushes his fingers through Rami’s curls, and he gives one a playful tug. “My beautiful,” he kisses Rami again, “beautiful,” and again, “husband.” Rami grins brightly up at him. “So, gents. What’s the word, what are we distracting you from today? Ben, I notice that you don’t have your nose stuck in a book.”

“Not today,” Ben says. “I think my supervisor is sick of me.”

“What?” Rami asks. “Why would you say that?”

“Because I’m in his office every day. Annoying him, anxiously asking questions.”

“I’m sure he’s not annoyed,” Rami says. “I bet he likes having someone so enthusiastic to supervise! I know I would. Do you think that I annoyed _my_ supervisor?”

“Mm, Mirko,” Joe says softly, reaching up to absentmindedly play with Rami’s curls.

Rami rolls his eyes, pretending to shake Joe off. “You could at least pretend you don’t find him fit.”

“Okay, I’ll lie,” Joe says, and Gwil laughs, watching Sami.

“You could have been a little Mirko instead,” Gwil says. “What do you think about that? Hmm?” He nuzzles against Sami, and then inhales deeply. “Love, your supervisor isn’t annoyed by you.” Gwil looks at Joe and Rami. “He’s actually been very helpful.”

Joe lifts his head, sniffing the air, and Ben frowns, sniffing the air as well. “What is it?” Ben asks.

“Do I smell an office romance?” Joe asks.

Ben groans. “No.”

“Not all supervisors are as young and fit as Mirko,” Gwil says. “Ben’s is a bit on the older side.”

“Ha, like that’s ever stopped Ben.” Joe winks at Gwil.

“If I feed you, will you stop talking?” Ben asks, walking towards the refrigerator.

“That depends on what you got.”

“Got everything to make an Asian chicken salad,” Ben says. “Gwil found the recipe.”

“Sounds good,” Joe says. “And what we will we do with our afternoon?” He narrows his eyes at Ben. “I swear to god, if you say go to the castle _again_ —”

“Of course not,” Ben says. “That’s tomorrow!” He gives Joe a cheeky smile.

“A new bakery opened up,” Gwil says. “Thought we might put Sami back in the pram and go for a treat. Or just carry him, if that’s easier.”

“That sounds lovely to me,” Rami says, and Joe nods eagerly.

“Okay, good,” Ben says. “Who wants to help me with the salad?” 

“I’m sorry, love, I can’t. I’m too busy.” Gwil holds Sami a little tighter, and Joe smiles, playfully ruffling Gwil’s hair before he walks into the kitchen. He gives Ben a gentle pat on the bum and a big smile when Ben looks over at him.

“I’ll always help you,” Joe says. “I’ll even buy you a treat at the bakery.”

Ben laughs, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder for a moment before he straightens up, opening the fridge. “Thank you. So nice to have some help around here for once."

\+ + + + +

They go to the bakery and spend time walking around the city centre, then head back to the flat all where there’s a knock at the door. Ben pushes his chair back to stand, but Gwil hurries over, beating him to the door.

“Someone got a hot date?” Joe asks.

“Absolutely,” Ben says, pulling his chair back in.

“Hello,” Brian says as Gwil opens the door. “How is everyone?”

“Brilliant, thank you.” Gwil reaches out to take the grocery bag from Brian, stepping aside to let him in.

“Hiya.” Joe waves at him, and Brian waves back.

“Hello, hello,” Brian says, “happy almost anniversary.” He lifts up up the container in his hand, looking at Ben. “Dessert, where should I put it?”

“Oh, let me.” Ben pushes his chair back again, walking over to Brian. He smiles as he takes the container from him, and then peers inside. “What is it?”

“Vegan basbousa.”

Rami gasps a little and his face lights up. “Really?”

“Really.” Brian walks over to the kitchen table, smiling down at Rami— or rather, mostly Sami, whom Rami is feeding in his arms.

“Did you get it at the bakery?” Rami asks.

“The bakery?” Brian echoes. “Goodness, who do you think I am? I made it. For your visit! I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s amazing,” Rami says. “Thank you.” He looks over at Ben, who still has the container in his hands. “It’s a coconut cake. I can’t remember if we’ve had it together or not. But it’s Egyptian.”

“Sounds good.” Ben walks over to the refrigerator, making room for the container. “What sorts of goodies do we have in there?” He turns to Gwil, who’s emptying the grocery bag, spreading everything out over the counter, including the cookbook that Brian brought with him.

“We’ve got tofu,” Gwil says, “sweet potato…”

“Mm, thank you, Brian,” Ben says.

“I was thinking crispy tofu and sweet potato tacos,” Brian says. “Separately. Though, I suppose you could put them together, if you were so inclined.”

“That sounds lovely,” Gwil says, “thank you.”

“Now I’m torn,” Brian says. “I know that I’m here for my cooking skills, but also…” His smile grows and he crouches down, getting a better look at Sami. “How are you?” he asks gently. “Hello, Sami, hello. Remember me? You’re getting so big, every time I see you.” He looks at Rami. “He’s a sweetheart.”

“He is.” Rami presses a kiss to the top of Sami’s head, inhaling deeply. 

“He’s just on his best behaviour when he’s around Gwil and Ben,” Joe says. “Thinking he’ll get a treat.”

Rami laughs softly. “I don’t know what sorts of treats you think he gets. We only feed him the bottle.”

“Oh, he’s up to something,” Joe says, “I know it. He’s sneaking cake or burgers off on the side.”

“Just because that’s what _you_ would do,” Ben says, and Brian laughs, walking over to the counter.

“Are you helping us cook today, Ben?” Brian asks.

“What’s the recipe?” Ben picks up the cookbook, flipping through. “I certainly can.”

“Ooh, Ben’s in the kitchen _again_ ,” Joe says. “I like this trip already.”

“You should help them,” Rami says, and Joe’s mouth falls open.

“ _Me_? Why me?” Joe asks. “That’s— four— that’s too many cooks in the kitchen, I’d just be in the way. Besides, I helped with lunch, what are _you_ doing?”

“Feeding our son.”

Joe scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Do you need an apron, Brian?” Gwil asks. “I’ve got a spare.”

“Oh no.” Brian claps his hands together. “I don’t mind one bit. Should we split up some of the steps? Ben, you can start on the coleslaw?”

Ben finally finds the recipe, and reads over the short instructions for the coleslaw. “Okay, sure.”

“Apron, love?” Gwil asks, and Ben shakes his head, grabbing the cabbage. “Alright, what should I get started on?” Gwil leans over Ben’s shoulder to look at the book. “I think we should let Brian handle the tofu, I’m not as…well, Brian’s better with it than I am.” Gwil pulls open one of the cupboard drawers, taking out an apron. He unfolds it, and adjusts it around his neck, smiling at Ben.

Brian looks Gwil up and down. “That is…well, that’s an interesting apron you have there, Gwil.” It’s blue to make Gwil’s eyes pop, and it has four pockets on the front. On his chest is white lettering; at first glance, it looks like it reads _I Love My Wife_ , but there are tiny words beneath each line, so it really says _I Love When My Wife Lets Me Go Fishing_.

Gwil smiles as he finishes tying the strings behind his back. “Oh, thank you. Joe bought it for me.”

“Yeah, as an April Fools’ joke,” Joe says. “I didn’t think you’d still be wearing it.”

“I think it’s funny,” Gwil says. “Because I don’t have a wife, obviously.”

Joe snorts, and Rami looks down at Sami, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, no, I got the joke,” Brian says. “You don’t fish either, do you?”

“Well, I have done,” Gwil says. “But it’s been a few years.”

Brian looks over at Ben, who just shrugs. “It makes him happy,” Ben says, and Brian smiles.

“It’s my lucky apron!” Gwil pats his stomach a couple times. “My best mate gave it to me. Never turn down a gift. Now! What should I start on?”

“The mango salsa,” Brian says, and Gwil raises his eyebrows like _ooh_.

“Did you hear that?” Joe leans in towards Rami, smoothing his hand over Sami’s head. “ _Best mate_. That’s me.”

“I’m sure that’s not what he meant,” Rami says.

“Yeah, but it’s what he said.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Jealous.”

“I don’t think so.”

Ben looks at the cookbook again, and Gwil nudges him with his foot. “What?” Ben asks, not even bothering to look up.

Gwil leans in, mouth by Ben’s ear. “Glasses."

“Oh, not for this, surely.” Ben glances over at Joe. “I’ll just be chopping cabbage.”

“Are you embarrassed?” Gwil asks, and he looks over at Rami and Joe as well.

“No. But you know it’s going to be a thing.” Ben sighs and walks into the living room, where his glasses case is sitting on the coffee table. He slips his glasses on, trying to walk back into the kitchen without making a huge production of it, but Rami spots them first and lets out a little gasp.

“Oh, Ben!” Rami exclaims. “Yes, come here! You didn’t send us any photos yet. We want to see!”

Ben glances at Gwil, who grins. “Told you so,” Ben says. He walks over to Rami and Joe while Gwil goes back to working on the mango salsa. “Yes, yes, here they are.”

“Well, well, well, who’s this?” Joe looks up at him. “Hello, handsome. Come here often?”

“I live here.”

“Wow, what are the odds of that? I just so happen to be staying here for the next couple nights, maybe we can spend some time together.”

“Your husband’s sitting right there,” Ben says, and Joe glances at Rami, giving him a dismissive shrug.

“Never seen him before in my life.”

Ben snorts, and Rami’s mouth falls open. “Maybe you need glasses then, mate,” Ben says. “Want my pair?”

“Joe, that’s terrible,” Rami says. “I am literally holding our son.”

“Whose baby what now?”

“Joe is certainly an interesting fellow,” Brian murmurs, leaning in towards Gwil, and Gwil looks down at the counter, trying not to laugh.

“I wonder if Sami recognizes you with them,” Rami says. “I wonder if he still knows you’re his Uncle Ben.”

“I’m not sure he knows that now.” Ben pulls out the chair next to Rami and sits down, leaning in towards Sami. He’s still eating, making quiet noises as his tiny mouth works over the bottle. “What do you think, Sami? Hi, it’s me. You must recognize my voice by now.” Ben reaches out, running his fingertip over Sami’s tiny clenched fist. “I love you.”

“Oh,” Rami says softly. “That’s so sweet.”

Ben straightens up, then takes his glasses off. “What about now?”

Joe jumps and gasps, clutching at his chest. Both Rami and Ben jump as well, looking curiously at him, wondering what the hell’s gotten into him now. “Jesus, Ben, when did you get here?” Joe looks around. “Where’s that other guy? The cute one, with glasses.”

“I hate everything about you,” Ben says, putting his glasses back on.

“ _Joking_. Obviously you are the cute one with glasses.”

“Oh, that hardly seems fair,” Gwil says, glancing over his shoulder at Joe.

“Oh, I got another word for you, big guy, don’t you worry.” Joe winks and Gwil grins.

“I think they really sharp,” Rami says. “They’re nice! I promise.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. “Just a bit of a pain in the arse, taking them on and off all the time.”

“Do you want a glasses chain?” Rami asks. “I could get you one.”

Ben gently shakes his head. “No, that’s alright. But thank you.” He looks at Joe. “Well?”

“Seriously, they’re great,” Joe says. “You look good. Good choice, Benny.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. “I guess I should stop fishing for compliments and go back to the coleslaw.” He pushes his chair back, standing up.

“Well, no worries,” Joe says. “If you need more compliments, come back, we’ll be right here!”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Ben walks back over to the counter, picking up his cabbage again. “Sorry.” He looks up at Brian. “Hopefully I haven’t put us too far behind.”

Brian gives Ben’s shoulder a playful nudge. “I think we could wait the extra five minutes for coleslaw.”

“Thank god."

“Do you want tofu or sweet potato?”

“I’ll try both, thank you.”

“So will I,” Gwil says, “if there’s enough to go around.”

“Certainly!” Brian claps him on the back. “Boys, what about you? Tofu or sweet potato?”

“Ooh, tofu,” Rami says. “I’d like to try it the way you make it.”

“Either or,” Joe says. “But sweet potato is probably more up my alley.”

“Sounds perfect,” Brian says. “Thank you for having me over.”

“Thank you for coming,” Gwil says.

“It’s our pleasure,” Ben says.

\+ + + + +

Dinner is delicious, as is the basbousa, earning all the compliments from Rami. Afterwards, Gwil makes them coffee and tea, and they play a trivia game that Joe bought for Ben years ago but that never got played much when it was just the two of them.

They take a break from the game for Rami and Joe to go upstairs and take Sami through his bedtime routine. There’s no bath tonight, since it’s usually too much of a bother when they’re not at home. But they change him, put him in his pyjamas, feed him, read to him, and then put him in his crib— after Rami reaches in and takes Peaseblossom out. Sami is just about asleep when they walk out of the room, the baby monitor in hand. Joe leans in to kiss Rami’s temple, holding him close. They used to wait until Sami was completely asleep before they left, which both of them still miss, but they kept reading it was better for him fall asleep on his own. So far, it’s going alright, but they both still feel the occasional twinge of nerves, even though they’ll only be downstairs.

“Good?” Joe asks softly, and Rami glances back at the door.

“I am. I just…” Rami trails off, and shrugs. “You know.”

“I do. He’s still just little.”

“He is.” Rami makes a quiet noise, and looks down, watching Peaseblossom wind her way around their feet. 

“Come on.” Joe wraps his arm around Rami's shoulders. “We gotta go beat their asses in trivia.”

Rami shakes his head as they start walking downstairs. “I don’t think we can. They’re all too smart.”

Brian, Ben, and Gwil all look over at them, still sitting at the kitchen table. “I hope you’re talking about us,” Gwil says. “Because you are certainly right.”

“You were probably down here cheating.” Joe glares at Ben as he takes his seat again.

“How did he go down?” Brian asks.

“Lovely, thank you,” Rami says, sitting back down as well. 

“How does he sleep?” Brian asks. “Through the night?”

“I’m still not sure what the actual definition of that is,” Rami says. “But we’ll feed him again when we go to bed, and then he’s usually alright until seven in the morning.”

“Early hours around here,” Joe says.

“Sometimes he’s a bit fussy and wakes up around four, though,” Rami says. “Which is alright. It’s a nice enough schedule for now.”

“Is it?” Brian looks at Joe.

“I miss sleeping in,” Joe says, and the others smile and laugh. “But I guess for him, I’ll do it.” He smiles at Rami, resting his arm on the back of his chair. “Sami and Rami, I’ll do it for them.”

“Thank you.” Rami gives Joe a quick kiss. “And he’ll only be little once, so…trying to not wish for it to go by quickly.”

“That’s why I can’t have them,” Ben says.

Joe snorts, but Gwil nods. “It’s true,” Gwil says, “I can’t be dealing with putting a baby down _and_ trying to feed Ben at the same time. It’d be too much for me.”

“Tuck Ben into bed in a giant onesie,” Joe says, and Ben groans, stretching his arms out above his head. “Play with his hair, read to him until until he falls asleep.”

“God, that sounds brilliant,” Ben says. He looks at Gwil, nudging his foot under the table. “You could, you know. I wouldn’t be bothered.”

Gwil laughs again, picking up his coffee. “No, I’m sure you wouldn’t. But then what about me?”

Ben shrugs. “We can trade off.”

“Deal.” Gwil offers his hand to Ben, and Ben gives it a firm shake.

“Okay, time to stop negotiating your kinks in front of us,” Joe says. Rami’s mouth falls open, Gwil and Brian both grin, and Ben gives him the finger. “Let’s play already!”

“I can’t—” Ben shakes his head, and Gwil laughs. “Stop encouraging him, Gwil!”

“Whoops.” Gwil snorts, laughing some more. “Alright, alright, let’s play.”

\+ + + + +

“Oh, before I forget.” Brian turns around at the door, raising a finger. “Ben, I’m almost done with this section of your dissertation. I hope you’re not in a hurry waiting for it.”

Ben shakes his head. “No, don’t worry. Thank you though, whenever you’re done is fine.”

“Perfect,” Brian says. “Well then, I’m off. Have a good night! Rami and Joe, if I don’t see you again before you leave, have a good trip back.”

“Thank you, Brian.” Rami waves at him. “Have a good night!”

“Thanks again for dinner!” Joe calls.

Brian gives them all a smile and a wave, and opens the door, stepping into the hallway.

“Ugh.” Joe groans loudly as soon as the door is shut behind Brian. 

“Joe!” Rami exclaims. “God, that’s so rude!”

“Oh, shit, no,” Joe says quickly, shaking his head. “It’s not Brian! I just— now that he’s gone I can undo my zipper. Those tacos were fucking delicious but I am stuffed.” He makes a face at the others. “Sorry.”

“Maybe just put some joggers on,” Rami says.

“Even better.” Joe groans again as he pushes himself up. “Anybody need anything while I’m upstairs?”

“No, thank you.” Gwil shakes his head, leaning forward to pick up his drink.

“So, Ben,” Rami says. “Your dissertation? Brian’s reading it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ben says. “I— I didn’t really ask. He offered. He’s not editing it for content or anything, my supervisor’s the one who tells me when something is shit and needs to be taken out—”

“Nothing Ben writes is shit,” Gwil says before he takes a drink.

“You don’t know that,” Ben says. “But, anyway, Brian’s just making sure that everything that’s still in there makes sense. He’s just checking grammar, and…I don’t know. He’s so smart, it’s a big help.”

Rami rests his hand on Ben’s knee. “You’re smart too, you know.” Ben briefly looks away, bashful. “But,” Rami says, sitting back, “I understand having someone check your grammar. You and Brian are really close, aren’t you?”

“He’s nice,” Ben says. “It’s…nice to have someone to talk to.” He shifts on the sofa. “But I’m kind of worried.”

“About what?” Joe asks, coming back downstairs in a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms.

“Well, worry’s a strong word,” Ben says. He snuggles a bit closer to Gwil’s side. “We might not be staying here, you know.”

“No, I suppose not,” Rami says. “But surely Brian understands that. He knows you’re in uni.”

“I know.” Ben looks up at Gwil, and Gwil gives him a gentle smile, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“Well, like, realistically,” Joe says, settling back in his chair, “what’s the furthest away you’d be? Like…well. Not _far_. Are you going to apply to places in Ireland? Northern, or Republic? That might be slightly inconvenient.”

“I’ve considered it, yeah. I like Dublin. Right?”

“It’s on the list,” Gwil says.

“It won’t be long now,” Rami says. “You’re almost done.”

“I still have a dissertation to finish,” Ben says, “but I appreciate the positivity.”

“It’s going to go by so quickly,” Rami says. “Sami’s three months old already, don’t you think that just flew by? It will happen again.”

“I hate it,” Ben mutters, and Gwil laughs, reaching up to play with Ben’s hair.

“So do I,” Rami says. “Sami’s three months old already, did you not just hear?”

“Soon he’ll be walking and talking,” Joe says, “which means that soon he’ll be running away from me and telling me off as he goes.”

“Oh, I do hope so,” Gwil says. “If I’m not around when it happens, send me a video, would you?”

“Just because that’s how _you_ behaved as a child,” Rami says.

“First of all, I was an adorable child,” Joe says. 

“Exactly,” Ben says. “That’s how Joe behaves _now_ , as an adult.”

Gwil laughs again as he takes a drink, trying not to spit it out.

“Exactly,” Joe says. “And guess what, babe? I’m raising him too. So maybe he’ll be all sweet and nice like you—”

“Fingers crossed,” Ben says.

“Or maybe!” Joe leans over to nuzzle his nose against Rami’s cheek until Rami pulls away from him. “Maybe he’ll be as annoying as me.”

“God help us,” Gwil mutters.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind that,” Rami says.

“Oh, no?”

“No.” Rami shakes his head. “I love you. That’s why we’re here, celebrating our third anniversary together. So, if Sami takes after you, I would count myself as being very lucky.” He leans over, giving Joe a kiss.

“Oh, god,” Ben says. “Can’t you two stop for five minutes? Rami! Pretend that he’s annoying with us!” He looks at Gwil. “They’re so sappy.”

“Yes, _love_ ,” Gwil says. “Absolutely, _love_ , they’re terrible together, _love_.”

“Yeah, Ben,” Joe says. “You two are as gross as us.”

“Nope.”

“He may be right, love.”

“I refuse to agree to that, ever, so you can forget it.”

“Come on, Ben,” Joe says. “Come on, admit it. Admit it that you’re as cheesy and sappy as we are.”

“No, I don’t want to,” Ben says. “I hate romance.”

“Oh, come off it,” Gwil says. “That’s such a lie. Love, don’t be embarrassed to be— well, in love!”

“You _are_ such a liar,” Joe says. “Ben, stop it.” Ben snuggles closer to Gwil, and Joe shakes his head. He opens his mouth to speak again, but then he closes it, choosing not to.

“What?” Ben asks.

“Nothing,” Joe says. “Just that you’re _such_ a dweeb.”

“Gee, thanks.” Ben yawns softly, trying to bite down on his lip to stifle it, and then he shivers. “Rami’s right, though. It’d be alright if Sami takes after you.”

“Yeah?” Joe asks.

“Yeah,” Ben nods. “He would be very sweet, and when he wasn’t, at least he’d be amusing.”

“That _is_ me,” Joe nods. “That’s the headline.”

“Should we watch something on the tele?” Rami asks. “Otherwise, I’m going to bed.”

“God, that sounds nice,” Ben says softly.

“Fine, you guys go to bed,” Joe says, “leave the menfolk up—”

“Oh my god,” Ben says, and Gwil snorts. “The _menfolk_. Don’t make me laugh. Also, to what? What manly things would you be doing without Rami and I?”

“Watch _Forged in Fire_ ,” Joe says.

“Oh, right,” Ben says sarcastically, “I should have known.”

Gwil leans in, nuzzling against Ben’s temple. “Go to sleep if you’d like, love.”

“Oh, well, now I can’t,” Ben says. “Now that I know what interesting things you and Joe will be getting up to without me.”

“Well, I’m going,” Rami says, pushing himself up. “Joey, you’ll have to feed Sami when you come up.”

“I will,” Joe says, and he pats Rami a couple times on the bum as he walks by him. “I’ll try not to wake you up.”

“I’m sure you will,” Rami says. “And I’m sure I will anyway.” He leans down, giving Joe a kiss. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Joe says, kissing him again.

“Goodnight,” Rami says, waving at Ben and Gwil, and then he heads upstairs.

Joe looks over at Ben and Gwil, and then he grins. “ _Forged in Fire_?” he asks, and Gwil grins back. “Yes!” Joe claps his hands together and pushes himself up, walking over to the sofa, dropping down heavily beside Gwil. “Ben, move over will ya, give a guy some room.”

“Oh my god,” Ben mutters, sliding further down the sofa, making room for Gwil and Joe to do the same.

“I told you, you can go to bed,” Gwil says.

“And let Joe kick me off my own sofa?” Ben says. “Never. I’ll be here until three in the morning if I have to. Turn on your show.”

“Alright.” Gwil grabs the remote, and he and Joe settle back, getting comfortable. Ben just props his head up, trying to not fall asleep.

\+ + + + +

“I cannot believe…” Joe trails off as he pushes the pram onto the castle grounds, looking over at Ben. “Are these people hiring? Why not just work here? You spend all day here anyway.”

In the morning, after they’d gotten up, eaten breakfast, and actually woken up, they took Sami outside. First they grabbed some Starbucks, before heading up to the castle.

“I can’t imagine you’ll find any other place to live with a castle this close,” Rami says.

“Unless…” Gwil says.”

“Unless we move into a castle?” Ben asks.

“That’s right, love.”

Ben briefly closes his eyes. “You’re as bad as Joe.” He takes a sip of his iced tea, and then looks over at Rami. “And no, you’re probably right.” He reaches out, touching the stone of one of the crumbling walls, dragging his fingertips across it. “But I like it here. We can walk down to the water if you’d rather.”

“No, this is lovely,” Rami says. “Joe, are you okay pushing him?”

“Of course,” Joe says, “this is my main dude.” He reaches into the pram, tickling Sami’s tummy, making faces at him as Sami wiggles on his back.

“I meant is it too bumpy today,” Rami says, “but alright, I’m glad.” He steps back, waiting for Joe to walk by him, and then he walks up alongside Gwil, bumping his shoulder. 

“Yes, dear,” Gwil says, “how can I help you?”

“Just wanted to say hello.” They fall back a bit as Ben and Joe keep moving forward, chatting. “How are you?”

“Lovely.” Gwil takes a deep breath, looking around. “Beautiful day, isn't it.”

“It is,” Rami says. “It really is lovely here. Right on the water.”

“I know,” Gwil says. “It’s gorgeous. You know, after everything, I’m quite chuffed Ben got in here.”

“That’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Gwil’s brow furrows. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Rami says quickly, “not at all. I just…do you want to stay in Aber?”

“Well, I— I don’t know,” Gwil says. “If Ben found a job here, I’d certainly be happy to stay. It’s lovely. If not, well, I’ll say my goodbyes and hope we like the new place as well.”

“I just don’t know how you don’t have a real opinion on it,” Rami says.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that…” Rami trails off. “Do you really not care? Where you go?”

“Well.” Gwil takes a drink. “No. Wouldn’t you go anywhere for Joe?”

“I…” Rami blinks. “ _Anywhere_?”

Gwil chuckles. “Well, not the bloody North Pole or something. But if Joe said his dream was to move to…Caerphilly, you wouldn’t go with him?”

“I suppose. If it was his dream.”

“Rami.” Gwil stops walking. “Are you worried about me?”

“I usually am,” Rami admits, and Gwil reaches out to rest his hand on Rami’s shoulder. “Though I know I don’t have to be. I think Sami being born has brought out my more paternal side. I look at you and Ben, and what you’re going through, and I just wonder what I would think if Sami was going through the same thing.”

“Heavens,” Gwil says, “I didn’t think we were going through anything. We’re going to move. Probably.” They start walking again, and Gwil looks around, spotting Joe and Ben in one of the corners of the castle grounds. Sami is out of the pram and in Ben’s arms. Gwil smiles, then looks at Rami. “I appreciate your concern.”

“I know,” Rami says. “I think Joe’s having the same conversation with Ben.”

“Oh, I think they’ve had it before,” Gwil says. “I know Ben’s called him, nervous about some job he’s seen online. Worried he’s not qualified.”

“It’s just a big change.”

“I know.”

Rami looks over at Gwil, who truly seems nonplussed about it all. “Okay. I won’t worry.”

“I appreciate having someone worry about me,” Gwil says. “But right now, there’s no reason to.” He wraps his arm around Rami’s shoulders, tugging him in close, giving him a playful shake. “Rami, you know I don’t keep things from you. If I was worried about this, I would let you know. I’d run straight to you. But we’re both okay.” He kisses the top of Rami’s head. “Is this why you’re here? Your anniversary in Aber, to talk to me alone?”

“No,” Rami says. “We’re here so that you’ll babysit.”

“Oh, yes,” Gwil says, “how could I forget.”

“I’m joking.” Rami briefly snuggles against Gwil’s side before he pulls back, taking a drink. “Though, it is convenient.” 

“ _That’s_ why you don’t want us to leave Aber,” Gwil says. “We get too far away, and where will your childcare go?”

“Oh, stop it. You know that’s not true.”

“Just teasing. I love you too.”

They walk over to Ben and Joe, greeting them. Ben leans up, giving Gwil a quick kiss before he starts gently bouncing his knees, rubbing Sami’s back. 

“Is he too warm?” Rami asks, reaching out to adjust Sami’s shirt.

“He’s fine,” Ben assures him.

“Let me take a photo,” Joe says, taking out his phone. Ben grins brightly as Joe points his camera towards him and Sami, and then Gwil ducks his head into frame at the last moment, making a face.

Ben laughs loudly, and Joe laughs as well, taking another photo of them together, and then Rami jumps in for the next one.

“Guys,” Joe whines, “what about me?”

“Come here,” Gwil says, tugging Joe in, and Joe holds his phone up.

"Look at Daddy’s camera, Sami!” Joe says. Ben shifts Sam in his arms, and Joe grins, taking a photo of all five of them. “Good job, buddy. Perfect.”

\+ + + + +

“Hey,” Joe starts, knocking his knuckles on the kitchen table, “do you guys know what I saw on Google the other day? When I was trying to find things to do here?” Gwil and Ben both glance over him, interested looks of expectation on their faces. “I saw that Aber is the _second_ least romantic town in the UK.”

“Oh, Joe,” Rami says. “Don’t be silly.”

“Where’s the least romantic?” Ben asks.

“Coventry.”

“Oh.” Ben shrugs. “Fair enough.”

“And I get it,” Joe says. “Maybe that works for you and your whole anti-romance thing, Ben.”

“He was teasing, you know,” Gwil says. “Remember, we have matching tattoos? Ben loves a bit of romance in his day. It’s _you_ he doesn’t like.”

Ben and Rami both snort with laughter, but Joe continues on. “But you know what _else_?” Joe reaches out to clasp Rami’s hand in his. “We’re going to _make_ it romantic. Because guess what? Three years ago today, _this_ guy—”

“You tell us this story every year, you know,” Ben says. “Three years ago today, Gwil and I were in London—”

“This story isn’t about you,” Joe says.

“And you and Rami were alone in Perth, and Rami confessed his love for you,” Ben continues.

“No, I didn’t,” Rami says. “I only kissed him.” He reaches up, playing with his hair, looking away shyly.

“It felt like a confession of love, at least,” Joe says, and he squeezes Rami’s hand, getting his eyes back on him. “And it still does, every time you kiss me.”

Ben pretends to gag, and Joe raises his other hand up, giving Ben the finger.

“I don’t believe it,” Gwil says.

Joe looks at him. “Oh, believe it, big guy. The things Rami can do with his mouth—”

“Joe!” Rami exclaims.

Gwil laughs. “Well, first of all, so chuffed to hear it. Kudos to you, Rami.”

“Oh, stop it.”

“Secondly,” Gwil continues, “ _no_. About Aber not being romantic. I think it’s perfectly lovely here. There are so many places to go. Have you not seen the library?”

Joe’s eyes widen and Rami snorts with laughter. “Ex _cuse_ me?” Joe asks loudly, and Rami continues laughing while Ben groans.

“What?” Gwil asks, looking around. “It’s beautiful. We’ve gone there on dates before.”

“Gwil,” Ben whines.

“Oh, Ben,” Joe says, “oh, Benny. Benny Boy. I’m so, so sorry. No wonder you hate romance. _This_ is the example you have.”

“Trust me, I’m fine.” Ben looks at Gwil. “They’re never going to let us live that down.”

“The library?” Rami manages to gasp out. “Gwil, you don’t! Please tell me you’re joking. You _work_ there. You can’t go on dates there. You’re joking.”

“I…no,” Gwil says. “Ben and I enjoy it, don’t we, love?”

Ben pushes his chair back from the table, walking over to wrap his arms around Gwil. “Yes, we do,” he says, tilting his head up to give Gwil a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gwil says, reaching up to brush his hand over Ben’s curls. He smiles down at him, and gives him another kiss. “I’m sorry I shared our secrets.”

“That _would_ be your kinky secret,” Joe says. “That you go to the _library_ — not even just _a_ library, but the library where Gwil volunteers— for date night. I— wow, you two are wild. Please, tell me about how sometimes you even keep the lights on when you kiss.”

“I’m sorry I laughed,” Rami says. “I am. I…I suppose it would be quite romantic for the two of you. A professor and an archivist. I— it is a beautiful library.”

Joe scoffs, picking up his drink, and Rami reaches out, lightly smacking him on the arm. “What?”

“Don’t,” Rami says, raising his finger to Joe.

“Thank you, Rami,” Ben says, walking back over to the table, “but don’t worry, I’m perfectly capable of defending myself against the likes of Joe.” He sits down on the edge of the table, crossing his arms and looking down at him.

“Oh, what’s this?” Joe asks. “Intimidating me?”

“Me?” Ben asks. “No, never.” He keeps looking down at him though, smirking. “Just wondering if you remember how long we’ve been mates for.”

“Oh,” Joe says, drumming his fingers on the table, “I guess it’s been what…seven years ago now? Thereabouts.”

“Thereabouts. And I wonder if you remember all the embarrassing things you said and did before we met these two.”

“Not a thing,” Joe says. “I’ve never been embarrassed a day in my life.”

“He’s got you there, love,” Gwil says.

“We’ll see,” Ben says. He watches Joe for a moment longer before he pushes himself up, reaching out to ruffle Joe’s hair. “We’ll see.”

“Try me, Benjamin,” Joe says. “You’ve got nothing on me.”

“That’s fine,” Ben says, walking over towards the stairs. “The Nag’s Head.”

Rami and Gwil both glance at Joe, whose eyes are wide, watching Ben start up the staircase. “What’s that mean?” Rami asks.

“Nothing,” Joe says quickly. “Nothing.”

“Sounds like something,” Gwil says.

“Nope, nothing,” Joe says. “Hey, Ben? Benny?” He pushes his chair back from the table. “Ben, I’m sorry I made fun of the library!” He hurries up the stairs after him, and Gwil and Rami can hear Ben laughing loudly.

Gwil curiously looks over at Rami, but Rami just shrugs.

\+ + + + +

“Joe.”

“Mm.”

Rami’s shoulders scrunch up as Joe’s mouth moves over Rami’s neck, and he tries not to giggle. “Joey, we have to go. Otherwise we’ll miss our train.”

“I don’t care.” Joe kisses Rami, cupping his face between his hands.

“What’s gotten into you?” Rami asks, then he gasps softly as Joe pushes his back up against the wall. 

“It’s our anniversary,” Joe says. “Isn’t that excuse enough?”

“You’re insatiable.” Joe drops his mouth back down to Rami’s neck, sucking gently on his skin. 

In the three months since Sami was born, Joe and Rami have barely been alone, despite plenty of offers from Ben, Gwil, Nelly, and even Nigel. But they honestly don’t have that much interest in leaving Sami yet. It’s been an adjustment, but one they’re sort of okay with. They know there will be plenty of time to be alone when Sami’s older. As for sex, they haven’t been celibate for the entire three months, but they’re mostly just tired, and worried that if they start anything, Sami will start crying five minutes in anyway.

“Joe, come on,” Rami says, pressing himself further back against the wall, trying to escape Joe’s mouth. “I want to go on the train. Please?”

“Okay, okay,” Joe says, and he steps back, smoothing down the front of his shirt, adjusting his trousers. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.”

“Well, babe,” Joe whines softly, “how am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you say things like that?”

“Come on.” Rami opens the bedroom door, reaching back to take Joe’s hand. They walk downstairs together, Joe nuzzling against Rami until they step off the bottom stair, and Joe pulls away.

“All set to go?” Gwil asks, looking over from where he and Ben are sat on the floor, Sami between them.

“Yes,” Rami says, and he walks over lean down to pick Sami up. “Are you alright, habibi?” he asks, rubbing Sami’s back, and Joe smiles, reaching out to smooth his fingers over what hair Sami has.

“You going to be good?” Joe asks. “Behave for your uncles?”

“Of course he is,” Gwil says, “he’s a lovely little chap.”

Rami bites on his lip, looking over at Ben and Gwil. “I don’t want to be rude.”

“Oh boy,” Joe says. 

“No, please,” Ben says, giving Gwil a questioning glance. “Go ahead. We won’t be offended.”

“It’s just,” Rami looks at Joe, and Joe takes Sami from Rami, kissing his cheeks over and over. Rami twists his fingers nervously, and Ben and Gwil both look at him patiently. “His bedtime routine is important.”

“God, babe,” Joe says, “you make it sound like someone died.”

“We know,” Gwil says.

“And I’m not just saying that to be that—” Rami rocks on his feet. “I know there are people who say things like that, and what they mean is, they only want things done _their_ way and they’re a bit rude about it.”

“Rami, it’s fine,” Ben says. “We know.”

“ _I’m_ saying it because he sleeps really well now, when we follow the routine,” Rami continues. “So it’s important that he stays on that routine for now.”

Joe grins at Ben and Gwil; he doesn’t find it funny, exactly, since he knows that Rami is actually a bit nervous about it. And it’s not like he wants Sami’s sleep schedule to be all screwed up either, since it works really well for them right now. But he knows that Ben and Gwil aren’t about to keep Sami up all night, and that Rami is worried about nothing. “Babe.”

“I know, I know.”

“You guys are going to behave, right?” Joe asks Ben and Gwil. “He doesn’t need a bath or anything, unless another poo-nami hits the fan.”

“God, I hope not,” Ben says.

“Just jammies, read to him, bed,” Joe says.

“We know,” Gwil says, “but we promise. And we’ll feed him around eleven as well, if you’re not back yet.”

“Okay.” Joe gives him a kiss. “Are you okay, little buddy? Will you miss us?”

“I’m sorry,” Rami says softly.

“No, absolutely not.” Gwil pushes himself up, walking over to Rami. “You trust us, yeah?” Rami nods. “Alright. Then get going, or you’ll miss your train.”

“Ugh, I know,” Rami groans. He turns, looking back at Sami. “We’re going to go now, habibi. Baba loves you.” He kisses Sami’s forehead, nuzzling against him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Joe says, and then he hands Sami over to Gwil. “You guys got big plans today?”

Ben shrugs. “If we go outside, we’ll be sure to avoid you.”

“Good.” Joe claps his hands together, and then reaches out, rubbing Sami’s back, making sure he didn’t disturb him. “Okay, we’re off.”

“Bye,” Ben says, waving up at them. “Remember, if you get lost—”

“Is that even possible here?” Joe asks. “Even without Google Maps, Aber is pretty much just one street.”

“Bye, Joe,” Ben says, and Joe laughs. 

Rami and Joe walk over to the door, making sure they have their wallets, a key to the flat, and their mobiles. Joe pulls on his shoes, and he smiles at Mustardseed, who’s watching him with interest. “Not getting rid of us that easily, Mussy,” Joe says, “we’ll be back.”

“Have a good night,” Rami says to Ben and Gwil, making another face at Sami.

“Happy anniversary,” Ben says.

“Thank you.” Rami takes Joe’s hand. “Ready?”

“I am,” Joe says. “Bye, guys! Have a good night!” He opens the door for Rami and they step out into the hallway, heading downstairs together. Joe opens the door at the bottom of the stairs for Rami as well, and Rami beams at him.

“You’re being very polite today.”

“Of course I am,” Joe says. “Well, wait, am I not always polite?”

“I’m teasing.” Rami kisses Joe cheek, and they both put their sunglasses on as they start walking to the train station. Rami glances back at Ben and Gwil’s flat, and Joe squeezes his hand.

“What are you really nervous about?”

“You know me,”

“So, all of it?”

“Exactly,” Rami says. “No, I’m not…I just— I trust them very much. But that doesn’t mean something still won’t go wrong.”

“I know. But…you know he’s okay.”

“I do.” 

They cross the street and walk down Park Avenue, hands swinging between them. “The weather’s nice today, at least,” Joe says.

“It will be a nice walk,” Rami says. “I think it will be pretty. Thank you for suggesting it.”

“You’re welcome. I hope it’s nice. If not, at least the company is good.”

Rami squeezes Joe’s hand, fighting the urge to lean in and kiss him. Then he thinks, _why shouldn’t I_ , and he gives him a kiss.

They’re not heading to the main Aberystwyth rail station, the one they travel in and out of when they’re coming from London. They’re heading to a smaller station, one they’ve never been to before, to take the Vale of Rheidol Railway. Once they agreed to go to Aber for their anniversary, Joe tried to find things to do other than just going out to eat (though that’s all they did the year before, too anxious for much else). The railway is mostly a tourist thing, but hey, what are they if not tourists? The train goes from Aber to Devil’s Bridge, a small village outside Aber with a nature trail, waterfall, and, of course, a bridge. There’s also a cafe and a chocolate shop, so Joe thinks they’re pretty set for the afternoon. 

They follow the signs to the railway, and Rami lets out a little gasp when he sees the train, bouncing up and down on his feet. “Joe, look at it! Oh, it’s so sweet, I love it.” The train is a small steam engine; it’s a heritage railway for a reason, as the train looks exactly like it did over a hundred years ago when it opened. There are six train cars, with large open windows for people to stick their heads out of and get the best view. Joe thinks the whole thing is much more of a Ben and Gwil date night idea (when they’re not too busy at the _library_ ), but he can appreciate it too. He knows the train winds through the hills and valleys, with gorgeous views of the green fields. And he wasn’t lying about the company being nice.

“Oh, I didn’t think it would look like this,” Rami says. “Joe, look, did you know?”

“I did,” Joe says, slinging his arm around Rami’s shoulders. “I didn’t know you’d get so hot for some Edwardian train, though.”

“Well…I was born Edwardian England, you know.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, makes sense then.” Joe gives Rami a playful kiss on the nose. “But it was George when you left, right?”

“Right.”

“Score one for me.” Joe looks around, and then looks back at Rami, pursing his lips as he thinks. “And…which Edward was it again?”

Rami laughs. “Seventh.”

“Right, I knew that.”

“Hasn’t Ben taught you this already? Made you memorize the kings and queens?”

“No, but I’m pretty Ben recites them sometimes to calm himself down.”

“Hmm, I’ve never noticed, but that doesn’t surprise me.”

“What a _nerd_.”

“Joe, stop it,” Rami says. He giggles when Joe nuzzles against his neck. “Joey, people can see, stop being silly.”

“Fine, fine,” Joe says, and he steps back. “Come on, let’s show them our tickets and get on.”

“Okay!” Joe leads them up to the platform with their tickets, and they’re guided onto the first car, taking their seats. 

Joe gives Rami the window seat, and Rami immediately sticks his head out the window, leaning out. Joe wonders if he’s going to have to grab onto the back of Rami’s shirt to keep him from falling out during the journey. “Rami, you really are making me worried your head’s gonna get knocked off by a tree.”

“I’m fine,” Rami says, but he sits back down anyway, immediately snuggling against Joe’s side. “This really is so sweet. What a good idea my intelligent husband had.”

“Oh, and is he joining us on this trip?” 

“Never mind,” Rami says, and Joe gives him a loud smooch on the cheek.

“If I buy you chocolate when we get off the train, will that make you happier?”

“Oh, Joe. I’m _already_ happy. It’s been three amazing years.” Rami takes a deep breath, settling against Joe, watching as others file onto the train.

“But would chocolate help?” Joe whispers.

“It always does.”

“I thought it might.”

\+ + + + +

The train takes an hour from Aber to Devil’s Bridge. Joe and Rami listen to a guided audio tour as they travel through the valley, both of them looking out the window the entire time. They each think it’s the sort of day trip they’d like to take Sami on when he’s older, but right now, it’d be rather pointless. And a pain, having to push him around. Joe realizes, not for the first time, how little of the UK he’s actually seen; he kind of moved to London, stayed there, went to Perth, and then immediately went back to London. If Ben and Gwil hadn’t moved to Aber, Joe probably wouldn’t have seen this either. Which is a shame, considering how gorgeous it is.

Joe misses New York, and always will, but he really likes the idea of raising Sami in a place as beautiful as this. Joe doesn’t want him to miss any of this. He smiles at Rami, leaning in to press a kiss to his temple, and as they watch the valley and forest pass by, Joe wonders where exactly they’ll be raising Sami. He used to think it would be London, but now, he kind of loves the idea of finding a place where they can have this sort of view in their backyard. Rami does want a big garden, after all.

They get off the train and stretch out before their hands find each other, and they walk to the cafe just across the street. They each get a drink to go, and start following the road up to the waterfalls, coming to the chocolate shop. 

“Joey!” Rami exclaims, and Joe laughs as he lets Rami pull him towards the small brown building.

“Okay,” Joe says, “but just because it’s our anniversary. Buy however much you want.”

“Is that your gift to me?” Rami asks, giving Joe a teasing look as they walk inside. 

“Oh.”

Rami stops walking. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He glances around, and pulls Joe a bit off to the side. 

Joe opens his mouth to speak, and then he sighs, looking down at his feet. “I…may have forgotten to…get you an anniversary present.”

“Oh.” Rami swallows. “Uh-oh.”

“What?” 

“I…” Rami shakes his head. “I didn’t buy you anything either.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Really?” Rami asks. “I— we can! When we get back to Aber. Or go home. If there’s anything you wanted, I can buy it for you. I know how much you like gifts.”

“I like _giving_ gifts,” Joe says. “Babe, I don’t need anything from you that I don’t already have.”

“Are you sure?” Rami asks. “I— I think with the actual planning of coming here, and—”

“Well, the train trip is a gift to us _both_.”

“And making sure that Sami had everything he needed, I think it just slipped my mind.” 

“I think it might be baby brain. Or just being tired. We’re losing it.”

Rami squeezes Joe’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Babe, don’t be,” Joe says. “ _I’m_ sorry. I take a lot of pride in giving you amazing gifts. Seriously, it’s one of my favourite things.”

“I know.” Rami wraps his arms around Joe, pulling him in. “You gave me a son, does that count?”

“Not really, no.” Joe kisses him. “But it’s pretty great anyway.”

“I think so too.” Rami nuzzles his nose against Joe’s before he kisses him again. “If you buy me a treat in here, I’ll buy you dinner, okay?”

Joe laughs. “Okay, deal.” He steps back, taking Rami’s hand again. “Do you want an ice cream? Or fudge?”

“Let’s look around and see.” Rami tugs on Joe’s hand, and Joe smiles, keeping his eyes on Rami as he happily leads Joe around the shop. Rami is pressed up against the glass case, examining all the different types of fudge when Joe gently squeezes his hand. “Hmm?”

“I like spending time with you.”

Rami makes a quiet noise. “Well, I should hope,” he says, and then he looks over at Joe. “I know. I like spending time with you too. That’s why I married you. That’s why I _kissed_ you.”

Joe gives Rami another kiss. “Happy anniversary.”

Rami snuggles against Joe’s side. “They have chocolate bars that look like little lambs.”

Joe closes his eyes, trying not to laugh. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” Rami lifts his head, pressing a kiss to Joe’s cheek. “And happy anniversary."

\+ + + + +

“Hello.” Gwil kneels on the floor in front of Sami, who’s resting on his back. Gwil leans in, looking Sami right in the eye, and then he leans back, smiling. “Hello. Hi Sami.” Gwil grasps onto Sami’s hands and gently pulls him up into a sitting position, then lays him back down. “Oof, big lad.” He sits Sami up again, and kisses his forehead, and then Sami lays back down again. “Hello. Are you sitting up? Look at you.”

Ben watches from where he’s sat on the sofa, his laptop open on his lap, a bowl of pretzels sitting beside him. “Having fun?”

“Oh, the most. The most! Aren’t we, Sami? Aren’t we?” 

Sami keeps kicking his legs and punching the air. Gwil leans down, kissing his nose, then pulls back. Then why not, he leans back in and does it again. “Right on your nose, yes, that’s your nose.” He gently taps Sami’s nose, then sits back. “What’s that?”

Sami makes a few noises, still flailing his arms, and Gwil nods. “That’s your nose. Oh dear me. And what’s this?” He taps Sami’s cheek. “Your cheek. Your big chubby cheeks, let me eat those up.” Gwil leans in, pretending to gobble Sami’s cheeks.

“Shall we skip supper then?” Ben asks, reaching out to gently pet Mustardseed, who’s curled up beside the pretzel bowl.

“Mm, most definitely. I’m filling up on these chubby cheeks!” Gwil lifts Sami up above his head. “What about you, Sami? Oh, what’s that? Are you hungry?” He gently bounces him up and down.

“I genuinely…” Ben trails off, and looks back at his computer.

“Genuinely what?”

“I can’t believe that’s fun for him.”

“Oh, Sami and I are having the most fun! Aren’t we, Sami? Hello! Hi. Hi, I’m your Uncle Gwil. Can you say Gwil?” Gwil rests Sami back down on the floor, gently rolling him onto his tummy. “Look at you, holding your head up. Do you see Peaseblossom?” Gwil points to where Blossom is sprawled out on the floor a couple feet away from Sami, ignoring them all. “That’s Blossom.” Gwil pats his hands over Sami’s back and his bottom, and over the backs of his legs as Sami kicks. Gwil hums to himself, and Ben looks back over.

“Are you using him as your drum kit?”

“Listen to the music we make together.” Gwil shimmies his shoulders and pats Sami a few more times, and Sami squeals and coos. 

Ben laughs, petting Mustardseed again. “Yes, beautiful.”

“Now, love. Are _you_ having any fun?”

“Yes, of course.”

“This is what babysitting an infant entails.”

“I know.” Ben clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “I know that. I’m having plenty of fun watching the two you together. Gwil and Sami, the best of mates.”

“Ooh.” Gwil leans down over Sami. “Someone’s jealous,” he whispers.

“Frankly, yes.”

Gwil frowns, and straightens up. “Really?”

“Of course,” Ben says. “He sleeps all day. Other people feed him. He’s got no responsibilities whatsoever.”

“And that sounds nice, does it?”

“It sounds amazing.” Ben groans, stretching his arms up above his head. “Do you really think I want to be sat on my sofa on a lovely June day, reading over edits for my dissertation?”

“I’ll assume the answer is no.” Gwil picks Sami up again, sitting him on his lap so that Sami’s facing out towards Ben.

“You’re bloody right it is.” Ben closes his laptop about halfway, watching Sami kick his feet, wiggling on Gwil’s lap. Ben can’t help but smile. 

“How many pages do we have so far?” Gwil asks.

“Including or excluding appendices?”

Gwil leans down. “What do you think, Sami? Including or excluding appendices?” Sami coos, and Gwil looks up. “Including.”

Ben sighs. “So far…twenty-three.”

“How long is it supposed to be again?”

“Fifty.”

“You may have a problem, love.”

“Not the problem you think.”

“No?”

“No.” Ben shakes his head. “It’s going to be too long. It’s twenty-three pages and I still have so much more to discuss. It’s probably going to end up being like, eighty.”

“Oh, heavens.”

“I know.” Ben picks at the fabric of his joggers. “In your professional, professorial opinion…”

“Well, that’s difficult,” Gwil says. “As your partner, I want to say eighty is fine, but…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Ben closes his laptop all the way. He grabs a handle of pretzels, and starts chewing. 

“Love.”

“I know,” Ben says, mouth full.

Gwil laughs, still rubbing Sami’s stomach, trying to keep him interested and entertained. “Are you done your work for today then?”

“I think so.” Ben scratches the top of Mustard’s head, eating another pretzel. 

“Do you want to play with Sami then too?” Gwil drums his fingers over Sami’s stomach, and lifts him up a bit, starting to gently bounce him again.

“What’s for supper?”

“Oh, I already said.”

“Ah, yes,” Ben says. “Okay, well, while _you’re_ eating chubby baby cheeks or noses or whatever it was, what am _I_ eating?” Ben snaps his fingers. “Oh, we have prawns, don’t we?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Alright.” Ben sets his laptop to the side and pushes himself up, leaning down to kiss Gwil’s head and ruffle his hair as he walks by. “I think I’ve got a plan then!”

“A plan? Sami, Uncle Ben has a plan.” Gwil shifts Sami to one arm and pushes himself up. He walks over to the kitchen, watching Ben at the refrigerator. “I always like when you get inspired.”

“Oh?”

“Mm.” Gwil shifts on his feet, bouncing Sami up. “You’re a delicious cook.”

Ben glances back at Gwil. “I’m not cooking you supper.”

“You’re not?” Gwil asks. “Oh, well, alright, I suppose I can—”

“No, I’m cooking supper for _me_ ,” Ben says, putting his hand to his chest. “You’re eating baby noses.”

“It was cheeks.”

“Whatever,” Ben says. “That’s your decision! This is mine.”

“Love.” Gwil walks up behind Ben. “Love, please.”

“I’m thinking prawns, and sausage, and— oh, asparagus.” Ben clicks his tongue, thinking. “We have garlic aioli, I think. That will go well.”

“ _Love_.”

“Maybe a shallot or two.” Ben looks over at Gwil. “Yes? Did you need something? Or did you realize that Sami can’t actually feed you.”

“I was wrong, I admit.” Gwil leans in, giving Ben a kiss, careful not to squeeze Sami between them.

“So I should make enough for two, then?” 

“Yes please, love.”

Ben leans down, looking at Sami, trying to catch his eye. “What about you?” he asks. “What’s for supper? More formula? Alright.” He gently scratches his fingertips over Sami’s cheek, and makes a quiet noise. “I can’t wait for you to eat _actual_ food, Sami. You’ll like it.”

“The formula’s not so bad,” Gwil says, and Ben pauses, looking at him for a moment. “But I’d much rather have what you’re cooking, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“It was,” Ben says. “And good.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Nah, that’s alright.” Ben reaches out, running his fingers down Sami’s arm, grasping onto his hand, giving it a shake. “You have to keep _someone_ entertained.”

“Well, maybe he can help.” Gwil nuzzles the top of Sami’s head. “Give him a knife, let him chop some asparagus?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Ben and Gwil grin at each other, and then Ben goes back to grab the prawns from the refrigerator. He turns around, holding the package out to Sami. “Well?” Ben shakes the bag, and Sami kicks his feet, flailing his arms some more. “Start earning your keep, come on.”

“That’s terrible, love,” Gwil says, but his smile tells Ben that he doesn’t actually mean it. “Do you want to watch? Sami, do you want to watch Uncle Ben cook for us?”

“You can sit, if you’d prefer,” Ben says. “I don't mind.”

“No, of course not.” Gwil leans in to kiss Ben again. “I think we’ll stay right here.”

Ben smiles at Gwil, and then looks at Sami, leaning in to quickly kiss his forehead. “Alright,” he says, “let me show you.”

\+ + + + +

“Malek-Mazzello.” Rami bounces on his feet a couple times with the giddiness that hasn’t faded since the first time he got to say that name. He doesn’t even mind when he gets a second glance, assuming that he’s been recognized. He wonders if they know that Gwil lives in their midst. Aber might be a gossipy town.

Rami and Joe follow the host to their table, both of them making an impressed noise as they take their seats. The restaurant is on a pier, jutting out into Bae Ceredigion, and it's a gorgeous view. They can see both the water and the lights along the shoreline, and Rami gives Joe a bright smile as he wiggles a bit in his seat.

“Why haven’t Ben and Gwil brought us here before?” Joe looks around. “It’s not as if this is a huge city, this is only one of like, three restaurants.”

“Joe, stop it,” Rami says, picking up his menu.

“They’re hiding all the pretty, romantic stuff for themselves, those bastards.”

“The ones that are currently watching our child?”

“The very same.”

“Ooh, Joey, this menu looks _delicious_.” Rami looks up at Joe, and then nudges his foot under the table. “Why aren’t you reading it?” He glances around, then looks out the window. “Are you looking at the view?”

“I am,” Joe says, nudging Rami’s foot back. “Best view in this whole damn town.”

“Oh.” Rami blushes a bit and looks down, and Joe laughs.

“How does that still embarrass you?”

“I…” Rami bites on his lip, and shrugs. He’s about to answer when their server appears, and they order their drinks. After he walks away, Rami looks back at Joe. “You forget sometimes.”

“What’s that?”

“That…the three years we’ve been together? It’s the only three years I’ve ever been with anyone.” Rami shifts in his seat. “I spent a long time without anybody to say those things about me.”

“If I ever needed proof that people back then were _idiots_ …”

“No, it wasn’t them,” Rami says. “Well, not _just_ them, anyway.”

“I know.” Joe reaches his hand across the table, taking Rami’s, gently smoothing his thumb over over his skin. “People back then _were_ idiots though.”

“Joe!” Rami laughs. “ _I’m_ from back then.”

“Mm.” Joe shrugs.

“So is Gwil.”

“Well, I _know_ he’s an idiot.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I know.”

Rami smiles and withdraws his hand from Joe’s, picking up the menu again. “If you’re not going to read the menu, should I pick for you?”

“Well, it is your treat, after all. What do you think I would want?”

“Hmm.” Rami scans his eyes over the menu. “I think…I don’t think you’d be opposed to the braised lamb shank, but how about— oh, the bay crab with lemon and tarragon linguine.” He looks at Joe. “Yes?”

“Correct as usual, King Friday. Sounds delicious.”

Rami narrows his eyes, looking at Joe. “Sorry?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s King Friday?”

Joe’s eyes widen. “What’s— what’s King Friday? Babe, come on.”

“I—” Rami sighs, shaking his head. “Joe, you know that I don’t know. If you don’t tell me things, how am I supposed to find out?”

Joe _tsks_ , shaking his head. “Just when I was thinking I’d finally settled into this whole marriage thing…”

“Joe!” Rami exclaims, and Joe laughs. “That’s a terrible thing to say. _Settling in?_ Take that back.”

“I’m joking, babe, I’m joking.” Joe smiles at Rami. “I’m joking. It’s from a TV show, _Mr. Rogers_. King Friday was a puppet.”

“What sort of television show?”

“The best,” Joe says. “Actually…” He makes a quiet noise. “I wonder where you can watch it these days. I think it would be good for Sami.”

“Oh, it’s for children?”

“It’s for everyone,” Joe says. “Trust me. You’d like it, it’s right up your alley. He was bright, and kind, and thought everybody was special just the way they are.”

“Oh,” Rami says softly. “Joe, that sounds lovely. I’d really like Sami to hear that.”

“Yeah.” Joe nods. “Let me see if I can track it down. I think Gwil could get something out of it too.” Rami makes a quiet noise, smiling. “And _yes_ , babe, bay crab with linguine sounds amazing. What are you getting?”

“Risotto.”

“Is that enough for you?”

“Well, there’s still dessert after,” Rami says. “Guess what they have?”

“What’s that?”

“Sticky toffee pudding.” Rami gently runs his foot up the inside of Joe’s leg. “Do you remember when we had that in Perth?”

“I do,” Joe says. “We hadn’t kissed yet.”

“Not yet, no,” Rami says. “But it was still a nice night.”

Joe reaches out to take Rami’s hand again. “It was a _great_ night. But…I mean, they were all great nights.”

“Do you miss living Perth?” Rami asks.

“I don’t know,” Joe says. “I…I mean, compared to now, no. We didn’t have Sami in Perth. We weren’t husbands in Perth. But I fell in love with you there. We met there. And we got married there for a reason.”

“We did.” Rami smiles at Joe. “We should spend an anniversary there.”

“Which one?” 

“I don’t care,” Rami says. “All of them.” He giggles, pulling back when the server brings them their drinks.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yes, thank you,” Rami says. “My husband will have the bay crab with linguine.”

“That’s me,” Joe says proudly, and Rami and the server both smile.

\+ + + + +

Gwil looks around, gently rubbing Sami’s back as he sits down on the bed. He brings his feet up, and moves back just a bit, resting against the headboard. “Should we get a chair for in here?”

“What?” Ben asks, running his fingers over the spines of Sami’s books. “No. He has a bed in here. He has a _bookshelf_ in here. Spoiled little thing, he doesn’t need a chair.”

“Well, it’d mostly be for us,” Gwil says. “Be a bit comfier to feed him, or read to him.”

“But we both fit in the bed.” Ben winks at Gwil before he grabs a couple books off the shelf, walking over to the bed. He sits down, snuggling up against Gwil’s side. “Has he burped yet?”

“Working on it,” Gwil says. “Just giving him a bit of a snuggle, too. What sorts of books do we have tonight?”

“I’ve got _Newtonian Physics for Babies_ ,” Ben says, lifting it up. “Or _Jack at Bat_.”

“Nothing biology related?” Gwil asks, and Ben sighs, looking back over at the bookshelf. “Oh, fine, fine, physics it is. Do you want to read?”

“Sure,” Ben says, shifting on the bed, trying to sit so that Sami can see the pictures in the book. “Ready?”

“Absolutely, Uncle Ben,” Gwil says, and Ben gives him a quick kiss before he starts. “Wait.”

Ben looks back over at him, and Gwil _tsks_ , shaking his head. 

“And where are your glasses?”

Ben groans loudly. “Gwil, I don’t need them just to read to Sami.”

“You certainly do!” Gwil says. “When else would you need them? Reading or screen. If you never wear them, your eyes will just keep getting worse. Where are they? I’ll go get them.”

“Ugh, no,” Ben says, pushing himself up off the bed. “I’ll get them myself.” He jogs back downstairs to grab them from the living room. He slides them on as he heads back to Sami’s room, dramatically posing in the doorframe. “How do I look?”

“Like you’re promoting good eye health,” Gwil says, and Ben snorts.

“What a bloody compliment,” Ben says. He climbs back onto the bed with Gwil and Sami, and sighs, opening the book again. “Is that it? Anything else we need?”

“Well, I could certainly go for a drink,” Gwil says, and Ben gives him a look that makes Gwil laugh. “ _Joking_ , love. No, we’re ready. Aren’t we ready, Sami? Yes, we’re ready.”

“Okay,” Ben says, shifting on the mattress. _“This is a ball.”_ Ben taps a couple times on the page. _“The ball feels the force of gravity._ See, here, Sami, this arrow, that’s to represent gravity, it goes down. Okay?” Ben flips the page. _“We can’t see gravity. It is the force that keeps us on the ground._ See? There’s there nothing on this page, because we can’t see gravity, it’s blank. Does that make sense? Oh good, very good.”

Gwil makes a quiet noise, and Ben looks over at him.

“What?” Ben asks. “I read it, you’re supposed to pretend that you understand them. It helps them develop language skills.”

“No, I… It’s not bad, love,” Gwil says. “I just— you know, I think children have grown on you quite a bit. I remember not that long ago…”

“I know,” Ben says. “And you’re wrong.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Gwil says, “but I suppose there may be a first time for everything.”

Ben snorts. “ _Children_ haven’t grown on me at all. I like five of them specifically— Leah, Matthew, Noah, and Sami.”

Gwil narrows his eyes, thinking. “Who’s the fifth. Tiwlip?”

“No, she’s a teenager,” Ben says. “I wasn’t counting her.”

“So who were you counting?”

Ben grins, and looks back down at the book. “Joe,” he says after a moment, and Gwil laughs loudly, trying not to shake Sami too much on his lap.

“Brilliant,” Gwil says, and he laughs some more before looking back down at the book. “Well, come on then. Newtonian physics.”

“Yes, sir,” Ben says, and Gwil makes a quiet, amused noise. _“The force of gravity pulls the ball down.”_ Ben looks at Sami, listening to his soft noises, nodding. “That’s right, Sami, that’s right. Aren’t you so smart.”

“Very,” Gwil says, carefully shifting Sami in his arms, but he keeps his eyes on Ben.

After they put Sami to bed, Ben and Gwil head back downstairs. They get a couple snacks, then curl up together on the sofa. They turn on the television, watching reruns of _Four in a Bed_. The life of a practically married retired couple. They love it.

Ben yawns as he reaches up to rub at his eyes, and Gwil turns his head, nuzzling his nose through Ben’s hair.

“Love.”

“Mm.”

“Like I told you last night, go to bed if you’re tired.”

Ben stretching his arms out, careful to not smack Gwil in the face. “Never,” he says, settling back down against Gwil’s side.

Gwil chuckles softly. “You know, you remind me of Joe sometimes.”

Ben makes a quiet noise of indignation. “What a terrible thing to tell someone.”

Gwil’s chuckle turns into a loud laugh, and he brushes his lips across Ben’s temple. “You’re just both so headstrong. It’s a compliment. I promise.”

“Well, being his mate for as long I have been, I guess I just started to…” Ben trails off. “I wanted to say _absorb him into me_ but god, I don’t think that’s the right way to put it.”

“I bloody hope not,” Gwil says, still laughing as he leans forward to pick his drink up. “At this point, if you’ve _absorbed_ any part of Joe into you, I don’t want to know about it. Ignorance is bliss.” He takes a drink, looking over at Ben. “But seriously, love, if you’re tired…”

“I’m not,” Ben says, “I’m just… Okay, maybe I’m tired, but I’m also too lazy to go to bed.”

“Fair enough,” Gwil says. “Well, you just let me know if you need me to carry you anywhere.” He watches the television for a few more moments, and then he looks back at Ben. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes?” Ben says, sounding confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” Gwil says. “You are putting a lot of work into your dissertation. Not that I’m allowed to see any of it.”

“I told you,” Ben says, “you will be, I promise. Just…not yet. Not until it’s done. Or at least better. You understand, right?”

“I do,” Gwil says, “I’m just teasing. I know. But also, it’s tiring to have a baby around. Maybe you’re feeling a bit run down.” He presses his hand to Ben’s forehead.

“I’m fine,” Ben says, shrugging him off. “Just the usual.”

“Which is?” Gwil sets his drink back down, and he brings one of his feet up onto the sofa, turning towards Ben. 

“Hoping that my dissertation goes well,” Ben says. “Trying to not think about how quickly the summer’s going to go by. I— I get ahead of myself sometimes.”

“Really,” Gwil smiles faintly, “never noticed that about you. You know, I think it’s what the doctors call _anxiety_.”

Ben laughs, bringing his feet up onto the sofa as well. “I need to learn to take things…a day at a time. I’m still working on my dissertation. I should be thinking about meeting with my supervisor this week, not— not thinking about what a pain in the arse it’s going to be to unpack in…wherever we end up moving.”

“Goodness,” Gwil says, “that is quite a ways away. I think you’re right, you are getting a bit ahead of yourself.” He wraps his arms around Ben, pulling him against his chest. “Besides, we can pay people to unpack for us, so…”

Ben laughs softly. “I guess so.” He rubs his cheek against the fabric of Gwil’s shirt, making a quiet noise. “I just didn’t really go through this, when I graduated before. The IIS had already offered me a job. There was no, _oh no, where will I end up_. I don’t like it.”

“I know, love.”

“If I could just close my eyes and wake up in October or something, and have it all already be sorted out, that’d be brilliant.”

“No, you don’t mean that,” Gwil says. “Think of everything you’d miss. Sami’s first summer; we’ve still got to take him to the beach sometime! All the good food Brian’s going to make us, I certainly don’t want to miss that.”

“Are you sure _you_ don’t take after Joe too?” Ben asks.

“I think Joe and I are very much alike, actually.”

“In what way?”

“Well, we’re clearly the funny ones of the group. I don’t know what’s wrong with you and Rami, but no sense of humour on you at all.”

Ben snorts. “I see.” He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and he reaches up to play with the fabric of Gwil’s shirt. “I might have to start doing job interviews soon.”

“And you’ll be brilliant at them,” Gwil says. “Imagine how I feel. A job interview? I don’t even know what that is. Not like you do. They can’t be anything what they were like a century again.”

“True,” Ben says, “but you know I’ll help you prepare. Whatever it takes.”

“Thank you, love, I appreciate that.” Gwil rolls his neck, stretching it out, and then they both look over when they hear a noise on the baby monitor. They wait, but Sami doesn’t start crying, so they assume he’s still asleep. Maybe just talking to himself. “Energetic little fellow,” Gwil says.

“Well, have you met his parents?” Ben says. “God, as soon as he can walk he’s going to be bouncing off the walls. He’ll probably have to have one of those walking reins.”

“What’s that?” Gwil asks.

Ben lifts his head up, looking at Gwil. “I— it’s when you put a lead on your baby. So they can’t run away. Your nieces and nephews didn’t have those?”

“I really don’t think so,” Gwil says. “Is it too late to get Joe one now?”

Ben laughs. “Gwil, if you think that Joe and Rami don’t already own some sort of harness—”

“Oh, no,” Gwil says, shaking his head. “Never mind, I don’t want to hear it.” He narrows his eyes, thinking. “Do they really?”

“I don’t think so, no,” Ben says. “I find it hard to believe that Joe wouldn't have shown it to us already.”

“Bloody perverts, the pair of them,” Gwil says. “But anyway, love, back to you.”

“I really am fine,” Ben says. “Honestly. It’s for the best that I didn’t have to deal with this years ago because if, after everything, and…that, I’d had to find an actual job?” He shakes his head. “Gwil, I…would’ve broken down.”

“I know, love,” Gwil says softly. “I do.”

“But now I have you,” Ben says, “and Joe, and Rami, and Sami, and Brian, and everyone else, and so, I can…handle the idea of it much better.”

“We’re going to get through it,” Gwil says. “The dissertation, the job search, whatever else is to come. You know I’ll take care of us for as long as you need me to.”

“I know that you can,” Ben says, “but that doesn’t mean that I want you to have to.”

“You could take the year off,” Gwil says. “Another gap year, we could travel the world, see all the sights. Old and new.”

“You’d hate being away from them for that long,” Ben says.

“They can come with us, then.”

“You want to take a _baby_ on a trip around the world?” Ben asks. “God, Gwil, no. Now _I_ don't want to go.”

“That’s fine,” Gwil says. “Rami, Sami, and I will go, and you and Joe can stay here.”

“Oh god no, don’t suggest that to them,” Ben says, “you know that they’ll actually take you up on it.”

“I’m sure they would,” Gwil says. “But I’d miss you.”

“Yeah?” Ben asks, and Gwil nods, leaning in to give him a kiss.

“Yeah,” Gwil echoes. 

“I’d miss you too,” Ben says softly, kissing him again. He reaches up, curling his fingers against Gwil’s beard, nuzzling his nose against his. “Can I tell you a secret?” he whispers.

“I love a secret,” Gwil whispers back, and Ben pulls back. He grab his glasses, putting them on, and then he takes out his phone. “Is it naughty photos?” Gwil asks and Ben rolls his eyes.

“Okay, _Joe_ , no. Bit rich, you calling _them_ perverts.”

“Rude,” Gwil murmurs, shifting so that he can get a better look at Ben’s mobile.

“I’ve been looking at places to live,” Ben says, going to the real estate website.

“Have you now?” Gwil asks. “I— where are you looking?” He watches Ben bring up the page for a semi-detached house. “We have no idea where we’re moving.”

“I know,” Ben says, “but it’s fun. Just to see what’s out there. What things cost, what…how people have their furniture set up. I’ve never really looked at houses before.” He looks at Gwil. “Never really thought I’d need one.” He smiles, playfully bumping his head against Gwil’s shoulder.

“Well, then,” Gwil says, “let me see, show me what we’ve got. Where’s this one?”

“This one’s in Manchester,” Ben says. “I like how the dining room connects to the kitchen, see?”

“Oh, and I like that wall,” Gwil says, pointing to the exposed brick wall.

“Plus, look at their basement,” Ben says. “It has a _games_ room.” He scrolls through, finding the photo of the pool table.

“Well, _any_ room can be a games room,” Gwil says, pushing his glasses up as he leans in to look at the screen. “But that is nice.”

“Big bathtub too,” Ben says.

“Of course, that’s a must.”

“It is.” Ben snuggles against Gwil. “Where do _you_ want to look?”

“Hmm. How about Cardiff?”

“Okay,” Ben says, “Cardiff it is.”

\+ + + + +

Rami spins on his feet, humming softly to himself as they walk along the shoreline.

“Come here,” Joe says, reaching out to take Rami’s hand, tugging him in. “Tell me the truth,” he says, and Rami blinks his bright eyes over at him. “Are you drunk?”

After they’d finished their dinner at the restaurant, they went down to the lower level and had a couple drinks at the bar. Not much, but it’s been so long since either of them have drank at all, Rami might be a bit tipsier than usual. 

“Drunk? Me?” Rami asks. “No, never!” He smiles at Joe, then leans in, giving him a kiss, humming softly again.

Joe laughs, squeezing Rami’s hand. “Whatever,” he says. “I won’t judge you.”

“I can’t be drunk,” Rami says. “We have to—“ He hiccups softly. “We’re going home to our son! We can’t be drunk.” He skips a step, and then looks over at Joe. “Did you have a nice night?”

“Of course I did,” Joe says. “Though, there is one thing that maybe I regret.”

“Oh no,” Rami says, and he stops walking on the sidewalk. Rami steps in front of Joe, meeting his eyes. “What is it, tell me, maybe I can help.”

Joe leans in, kissing Rami. “I regret…not getting a hotel room.”

“Joe!” Rami exclaims, and Joe laughs, the sound ringing in the night. “No. No! We can’t get a hotel room.”

“Why not?” Joe asks. “I’m sure Ben and Gwil are doing just fine with him.”

“I know that,” Rami says, “but then they’d know.”

“Know what?”

“Well, they’d know…that we were having sex.”

Joe snorts. “Babe, I gotta tell you, I assume they know we have sex. I don’t think they think we’re virgins. In fact, I know they don’t.”

“I _know_ ,” Rami says, almost sounding exasperated with him. “But I don’t like them knowing exactly when we’re having it.”

“Fair enough,” Joe says. “It was just a…no, I don’t have any regrets tonight, I promise. It’s been a fantastic anniversary.”

“Yay,” Rami says softly, and they start walking again. “Though, you know,” he says after a moment. “I _was_ a virgin.”

Joe chuckles. “I know. I think we have this conversation every once in awhile. You like to remind me.”

“I really do,” Rami says dreamily, and Joe laughs again. “I like reminding you how much you _corrupted_ me.”

Joe snorts. “Corrupted? Now come on, babe, that’s not fair. That makes me sound so evil. Like an evil sex genius.”

Rami tugs Joe in closer to him. “You _are_ ,” he says, and he gives Joe a kiss. “Tell me something.”

“What do you want to know?”

Rami grins. “Tell me a secret.”

“Babe, you know I don’t have any secrets from you.”

“Hmm. Then what did Ben mean when he said The Nag’s Head?”

Joe’s eyes widen and Rami laughs at the ludicrous look on his face. “No— nothing. Nothing.” Joe coughs, looking over at the water.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing,” Rami says. “Tell me. Please? I think I’d like to hear.”

Joe opens his mouth, looking at Rami. He’d really like to, but… “Nope, I can’t! Sorry.”

“ _Really_?”

“I guess I do have one secret from you.” Joe kisses Rami. “Sorry, babe.”

“Gosh, it must have been terribly embarrassing.”

Joe sighs. “It was.”

Rami giggles. “Maybe Ben will tell me.”

“No!”

\+ + + + +

“Peasey hasn’t jumped in to smother him yet, has she?” Gwil whispers, and Ben shakes his head. “Good.” Gwil reaches his hand out to Ben, and Ben gives Sami another look before he takes Gwil’s hand, letting him lead him into their bedroom.

“Well, there’s Mussy,” Ben says, seeing Mustardseed curled up right in the middle of their mattress, as usual. “Where’s Blossom then?”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Gwil says, setting the baby monitor down on his bedside table. “Roaming around downstairs. I like to imagine she thinks she’s an explorer. Living in the jungle, ready to strike.”

“She's a spoiled house cat. She wouldn’t know what to do in the jungle anymore than I do. Though I’m sure you’d know _all_ the safe, edible plants.”

“Wouldn’t be a very good biologist if I didn’t,” Gwil says. He gets undressed down to his underwear, then glances over at Ben. “Should we message the lads?”

“We can,” Ben says, finding a clean t-shirt to sleep in. “But I don’t want them to think that they have to hurry back just because we’re going to bed.”

“That’s true. They’re probably having a brilliant time. And we’re doing alright.”

“We are,” Ben says. “God, we are _brilliant_ uncles.” He looks over at Gwil, pushing down his joggers. “There’s a Father’s Day— is there an Uncle’s Day?”

“Oh, we should look that up,” Gwil says, pulling back the bedsheets. “Mussy, could you _please_ be a dear and stop sleeping in the _exact_ wrong spot?” He tugs on the blankets, but she doesn’t move. “Mussy, I love you, but come on. Daddy and I want to go to bed.”

“Oh,” Ben says softly.

“What’s wrong?” Gwil asks, glancing over at him. Ben’s looking down at his mobile as he absentmindedly scratches at his stomach with his other hand. “No Uncle’s Day?”

“No, there seems to be one,” Ben says slowly. “Though, I’m not sure if it’s just in the US, or here too.”

“Well, Sami is half-American,” Gwil says, “so it certainly counts. I say we can squeeze a gift or two out of him. At least a card, my god, for all the work we do. When is it?”

“Uh,” Ben gently clears his throat, looking over at Gwil. “July 26.” 

“Oh.” Gwil straightens up, and drops the blanket from his hands. “I…well then.” He scratches at his beard. “July 26.”

“That’s what it says, yeah,” Ben says. He sighs softly and taps his finger a couple times on his phone. “That’s not our…”

“Best day, no,” Gwil says. “Well, not mine, anyway.” He gives Ben a small, sad smile— Ben has long since forgiven Gwil for his actions on Roger’s birthday those three years ago, but it doesn’t mean that either of them have forgotten it. And as much as Gwil’s grief has lessened, that day still isn’t the happiest day for any of them. They usually try to let it pass by without much event. Which may still not be the healthiest way of dealing with it, but even as much as Gwil and Rami loved Roger, neither of them are about to go out and celebrate. Not on that day.

Ben finishes getting changed, and Gwil finally manages to get Mustard to move just a bit, so at least the two of them can climb in and get comfortable. Gwil double checks the baby monitor, quietly listening for a moment, before he settles onto his back.

“What do you think?” Ben asks.

“Hmm?” Gwil’s eyes flick over to him. “About what?”

“Uncle’s Day,” Ben says. “July 26.”

“I…” Gwil’s brow furrows, and he shakes his head. “Strange coincidence.”

“Yeah,” Ben says, “but it could be a sign? Maybe it’s a…I don’t know. We’re always so quiet and awkward that day. And Sami _is_ named after Roger, he’s like his uncle.” Ben rolls onto his side, looking at Gwil. “Maybe we _could_ celebrate it. Not just for us, and presents, though I know you want one.”

Gwil makes a quiet noise. “Well, if someone wants to give me one, I won’t turn them down.”

“I know.” Ben rests his hand on Gwil’s chest, and snuggles closer to him. “It could be Roger’s day, and Sami’s day. And our day. Maybe just a _family_ day. To be together. Instead of spending it being sad, or regretting things. We could try to turn it into something else. What do you think?” he asks again.

Gwil reaches up, brushing his fingers through Ben’s hair. “I think you’re a very kind, selfless person to suggest that sort of thing.”

“I don’t think of myself that way.”

“No, I know,” Gwil says. “That’s why you are.” He gently clears his throat. “Something to honour them.”

“Yeah. That might be alright, wouldn’t it?” Ben watches Gwil, a nervous look on his face. “Or it might just be another one of my silly ideas.”

“What other silly ideas do you have?” Gwil asks. “Your ideas are brilliant. And…” He nods a couple times. “Yes. This one might be one too.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Gwil says. “I think so. Besides, Joe and Rami love giving us gifts.”

“But you’d be okay with it?” Ben asks. “On Roger’s birthday?”

“It’s better than what we usually do,” Gwil says. “Better than what…I’ve done.” He groans, stretching out on the bed, settling back down. “Why not?” He smiles at Ben, then rubs his eyes. “Do you want to sleep?” he asks.

“Always,” Ben says. He presses a kiss to Gwil’s chest, and then he wiggles, trying to comfortable curl up to Gwil’s side without accidentally kicking Mustardseed. They can both hear the quiet sounds of Sami sleeping in the next room, and they smile.

“What do you think he’ll get us for Uncle’s Day?” Gwil asks.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ben says. He yawns, stretching out his back and his legs, and then he looks back at Gwil. “We should start dropping hints now.”

“Hmm,” Gwil murmurs. “Let’s print out photos of a pool table. Leave them around for him to see.”

“For our games room?” Ben asks, and Gwil nods, letting his eyes slowly drift closed.

“Yes, exactly, love. For our games room.”

\+ + + + +

Joe glances towards Ben and Gwil’s room, seeing that the lights are off, and he lifts his finger up to his lips, shushing Rami. Rami nods, following Joe into the second bedroom, and he practically shoves him out of the way to hurry over to Sami. “ _Ow_ ,” Joe mouths, dramatically rubbing his arm, while Rami leans over the edge of the crib.

“Hi, habibi,” Rami whispers, “hi. Hi, Daddy and Baba are home now. We’re here. It’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay,” Joe whispers, walking over to the crib, “he’s asleep. There’s nothing wrong.”

“I _know_ ,” Rami says, “I just meant—”

Sami makes a quiet noise, gently stirring on the bed, and Joe and Rami both freeze, holding their breath. But he doesn’t wake up.

“I know,” Joe says. “But he’s okay.” He wraps his arm around Rami’s waist, holding him close as they stand there together, looking down at Sami, smiles on both their faces. “God, he’s cute,” Joe says. “I could watch him forever.”

“Me too,” Rami says, snuggling against Joe. They watch Sami for a few moments longer, unable to tear their eyes away from him— they see him every day, they’re watching him grow, but sometimes, they still just need to watch him, to think about the fact that they’re parents and this is their _son_. A little piece of them both. Sami sometimes feels like a pleasant little surprise, even though he was completely planned.

Joe bites on his lip, thinking about three years ago, and thinking about now. They’ve come a long way, but Joe can’t imagine it being any different. He makes a quiet noise, and then he steps back, looking towards the bed. 

“Wait,” Rami says softly, reaching out to grasp onto Joe’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go have a shower.”

“Are you sure?” Joe asks. “I figured we’d just go to bed, shower in the morning.”

Rami rolls his eyes, tugging gently on Joe’s hand. “I don’t mean _shower_ ,” he says. “I mean…it’s our anniversary. So come on.”

Joe blinks a couple times, then straightens up a bit, nodding. “Right, okay, yes,” he says. “Yes, let’s.”

Rami chuckles, glancing back over at Sami before he turns, leading Joe out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He strips off his shirt before they’re even halfway through the doorway of the bathroom, and Joe glances back at Ben and Gwil’s door. “Ben sleeps through anything,” Rami says softly, and he tugs Joe in, closing the bathroom door behind them. Rami pushes Joe up against the door, pulling him into a kiss, and Joe makes a noise of surprise, then moans as he melts against him.

“You know,” Joe says, resting his hands on Rami’s waist, holding him close as Rami starts tugging at Joe’s shirt. “Even though Ben sleeps like the dead, you still have to be quiet.”

Rami pulls back, eyes bright, and he nods. He walks over to the shower, turning on the water. “I promise,” he whispers, the sound of the water almost drowning him out, and then he kisses Joe again.

\+ + + + +

Joe shifts on the bed, the sheets rustling around his waist. “You know.” He runs his fingers up and down over Rami’s arm, watching him shiver. They’re both still damp from the shower, and goosebumps appear. “Three years ago we kissed. Two years ago we were in New York.” He smiles at Rami. “Remember what we were doing a year ago?”

“Yes,” Rami says, and he glances over at the crib, where Sami is still sleeping peacefully. “We were waiting to hear from Poppy.”

“And now he’s here,” Joe says. “Time flies, huh?”

“I never want him to grow up,” Rami says softly. “But then I want him to— to grow up and do everything.”

“He’s going to be so cool,” Joe says. He looks over at the crib again, and then he snuggles against Rami, tucking himself against his chest. 

“He is,” Rami says softly. He nuzzles against Joe, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Joe lifts his head up to look at Rami, and he smiles at him as he leans in to kiss him. Rami moans softly, opening his mouth under Joe’s, and they kiss for a few moments, until Rami pulls back. 

“Joey,” Rami says, “our son is right there. Stop.”

“We’re just kissing,” Joe says. “People kiss in front of their kids all the time. Besides, he’s asleep. And he can probably only see a couple feet in front of him anyway.” He kisses Rami again. “Just a kiss,” he says, before another one. “Just to celebrate our anniversary. It’s okay. We’re being very quiet, shh.”

Rami smiles against Joe’s mouth, and pulls him, and they snuggle close to each other, kissing— _just_ kissing, hands above the waist, though Rami does sort of pull Joe halfway onto him. He runs his hands up and down Joe’s back, fingers pressing against him. Joe’s fingers curl into Rami’s waist, and Rami giggles as he shivers underneath him, and Joe shushes him. 

They keep kissing, trying to keep quiet, until there’s a gentle knock at the door. Joe and Rami break apart, looking over. Joe frowns, and glances down at Rami, before he pushes himself up off the bed. He glances down to adjust the waistband of his boxer briefs, but doesn’t bother with a shirt. He opens the door a crack and peers out; seeing that it’s Ben, he opens it the rest of the way. “Hey Benny,” Joe says, "what’s up?”

Ben glares at Joe, and then reaches out, shoving something into his hands.

Joe takes a step back with the force of it, and then he looks down in surprise. It takes him a second to realize what it is, and he runs his fingers over it— the baby monitor. He looks back up at Ben, giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Benny."

“Goodnight,” Ben grumbles, and he turns, heading back into his bedroom, closing the door and locking it with a forceful _click_.

Joe turns around and lifts the baby monitor up, waving it at Rami.

Rami frowns; it’s almost too dark for him to figure out what it is, but then his eyes widen and he grins, and Joe knows that he knows. “Whoops,” Rami giggles.

“They must hate us,” Joe says, laughing as well. He turns off the baby monitor and sets it down before he walks back over to the bed, climbing back in next to Rami.

“Awful,” Rami says, “just—” He giggles some more, raising his hand to his mouth. “We didn’t— at least it was just kissing.”

“Thank god,” Joe says. He shakes his head, and then looks over at Rami, trying not to laugh. “Goodnight, babe.”

Rami laughs and leans in, giving Joe another kiss. “Goodnight.” He settles onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, and then he just keeps laughing.

“Shh, you’re going to wake our son,” Joe says, starting to laugh himself, and Rami freezes, covering his mouth with his hand. “Okay, goodnight,” Joe says again, and he closes his eyes. A moment later, Rami starts to giggle again, and Joe smiles, shaking his head.

\+ + + + +

Rami at least manages to look a bit sheepish when he comes downstairs the next morning and sees Gwil sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in front of him. “Hi,” Rami says, and he glances back to look at Joe, who has a fussy Sami in his arms.

“Good morning.” Gwil smiles and waves, mostly at Sami. “Someone woke up right on time, then.”

“Yes, like clockwork.” Rami walks over to the dining table while Joe grabs a bottle of from where they’d stuck a few on the kitchen counter.

“Guess we didn’t screw up his sleep routine too badly then,” Gwil says with a wink.

“I hope Joe and I didn’t…” Rami sits down next to him. “Wake you two. When we came in last night.”

“Oh, Ben and I will survive.” Gwil picks up his coffee. He pauses though, before he takes a drink. “Besides, Joe was right, it was _just_ a kiss, wasn’t it?”

“Oh god,” Rami mutters, and Gwil chuckles, taking a sip of coffee. “It— _yes_. Of course it was. But still. If we woke you, we apologize.”

“I’m guessing we won’t see Ben for another five hours then, huh,” Joe says, slowly walking around the kitchen, trying not to jostle Sami as he feeds him. “Since we ruined his beauty rest and all that.”

“Five hours might be a _bit_ much,” Gwil says. “I’d say two-and-a-half. Three at most. Can I get you two anything?”

“Oh, no.” Rami shakes his head. “We’re alright, thank you.”

“What’s yours is ours, right, Gwil?” Joe asks. “We can just whip something up on our own if we get hungry.”

“Certainly, if you’d like.” Gwil takes another sip of coffee, then sets his mug down. “So?”

“So?” Joe echoes.

“Aren’t you going to share all your stories?” Gwil asks. “Tell me how it was?” He shifts in his seat, looking around at them eagerly. “I’m all ears!”

“Okay, I know I make fun of Ben for not being a morning person,” Joe says, “but I think you’re too _much_ of a morning person. We just got up with a crying baby. Please, a moment.”

“It was lovely,” Rami says, and Gwil turns to face him. “Oh, Gwil, the train was so beautiful. All of it was. It felt so…I know old-fashioned sounds like a bad thing but I really enjoyed it.”

“Oh, that’s so good,” Gwil says, “I’m so chuffed.”

“And dinner was delicious,” Joe says, which makes both Rami and Gwil smile. “But how did you guys make out? And please, if you actually made out, include it in your story.”

“We had a lovely time,” Gwil says, “of course. He wasn’t any trouble at all. And he went down to bed as easy as anything, especially after we read to him about Newtonian physics.”

“Who bought that?” Joe asks. “It wasn’t me. Trying to bore the kid to death?”

“I bet he liked it,” Rami says. He reaches out to Joe, so Joe walks over to him, gently bouncing his knees as he keeps feeding Sami. “What did you think, habibi?” Rami gently wiggles Sami’s foot. “Did you have a lovely time last night?”

“I certainly didn’t hear any complaints,” Gwil says.

“Thank you again,” Rami says.

“Of course,” Gwil replies. “I know that you only came here for the free babysitting, so it wasn’t a bother at all.”

“To return the favour, we’ll watch Ben for you,” Joe says. “The next time you come to London.”

“Oh.” Gwil raises his eyebrows, amused. “Well, thank you. What do you think I’ll be getting up to? Without him?”

Joe shrugs. “That’s not my business, dude, just live your life.”

“Alright,” Gwil murmurs, and he takes a drink of coffee before he pushes his chair back from the table. “I’m making myself some breakfast, if either of you two are interested.”

“Well, if you’re going to make it anyway,” Joe says, “I _guess_ I can eat.”

“I thought you might.”

A few minutes later, the three of them are sat around the dining table, eating their breakfast. Well, Gwil is eating. Joe has Sami in his arms, turned towards Rami, who’s trying to get Sami to play peekaboo, but he’s not interested.

“Maybe he’s too young,” Rami says, and he gives Sami’s hand a gentle wiggle instead. “What? What are you doing, habibi? Hi. Hi, do you see me? Who am I?”

Joe nuzzles the top of Sami’s head, then shifts him in arms so that he can reach out, picking up his egg sandwich. 

“Do you need a hand, Joe?” Gwil asks.

“Why, do you think I can grow a third one?”

Gwil snorts, and then looks over at the stairs in surprise, watching as Ben practically stumbles down. “Good morning, love. I wasn’t expecting you up for for a couple more hours.”

“Good morning, Ben,” Rami says.

Ben yawns and rubs his eyes, then he walks over to stand at Gwil’s side. “Morning,” he says finally.

“Hello, love.” Gwil tilts his head up, reaching up to rest his hand on Ben’s lower back, and he smiles when Ben leans down to give him a kiss. “Sleep well?”

“What are you doing up, Benny?” Joe asks, mouth full of sandwich. “It’s not even three o’clock yet.”

“Stop that,” Rami says, giving Joe a gentle swat on the thigh, and then he leans in, kissing Sami’s foot. “Say _marhaba_ to Uncle Ben, habibi. Marhaba.”

“Marhaba,” Ben echoes, stretching his arms up above his head, and then he giggles when Gwil slips his hand up under his t-shirt, gently scratching his fingernails over Ben’s skin. “Stop that,” he says, “bloody perverted.”

“Oh, heaven forbid,” Gwil says. “Can I get you something to eat?”

“No, I’m fine for now.” Ben yawns again, looking around at the three of them. “Fun date?” 

“It was lovely,” Rami says, “we had a wonderful time.”

“Yeah,” Ben says, “I heard.”

Gwil drops his hand from Ben’s back to pick up his sandwich, smirking as he takes a bite.

“Oh, come on,” Joe says. “We were just kissing. You know what kissing sounds like.” He smirks at Ben. “Hey, remember what we were all doing two years ago?”

“New York,” Ben says.

“Remember what Rami and I heard _you two_ doing two years ago?”

Gwil snorts, and Rami looks away, trying not to laugh. 

Ben opens his mouth to answer, and Joe just raises his eyebrows, waiting. Ben sputters and shakes his head. “Whatever!” He walks into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle.

Joe grins and leans down, nuzzling Sami’s head again. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like it's been so long since I've updated you with the boys, but it really hasn't! But a lot has gone on in the world since then; I've had this done for over a week, I think, but I kept waiting to post it because of all that was going on. I hope it doesn't get lost in the shuffle and celebration, but I can't blame anyone if it does.
> 
> I just really liked the idea of Ben and Gwil taking care of the baby while Joe and Rami run off being sweet together, but this is also a smidge of filler just to be like, Ben's doing his dissertation! Ben's thinking about job interviews, and houses! because that stuff is coming up soon! Ben's just moving right along, he's such a dear. As much fun as I've had writing all four of them, getting Ben to where he's in a job that he loves, I'll be so happy. And the same with Gwil! It's (hopefully) going to be great!
> 
> Uncle's Day actually really is July 26, what a coincidence I found when writing this part. I started that scene just expecting it to be a cute little thing! But nope, the universe won't let me.
> 
> Also, Ben getting glasses is inspired by literally just that one photo of Ben out with friends where he's wearing glasses. I know some people said that they weren't his, and I'm just like, I don't care! haha he was so cute with them on.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope that you're all well and safe, please take care! I'll be on tumblr if you need to message me 💛


End file.
